The Things We Do For Family
by FictionWriter91
Summary: Everything seems at peace with the Fast Family until Brian hears something about his father that sets him on edge and leads him to a shocking discovery. Then, Deckard Shaw comes clean with a secret that changes everything. Their world is tilted upside down, and it becomes a race against time to stay alive. Will all be well ever again? Post Fast 8
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Maybe this has been done already, but I just had to write this story. I've got a lot of ideas of what to do with it for each character, so bear with me. I hope you like it. This is my first Fast and Furious story, so go easy on me. This is set a little while after Fast 8.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Fast and Furious (except I made up Emily O'Connor since she wasn't born yet on the films).**

 **Brian & Mia**

"I can't _believe_ this is your idea of a date night," Mia said, gripping the handle above the door as Brian squealed around a corner and shut out the other racer. He turned and flashed her a huge grin.

"You said it could be anything I wanted," he pointed out. He punched it at the straightaway, forcing Mia into the back of her seat.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't expect this," she said. They were going way faster than she'd ever gone. She wondered how Brian could even see what the hell he was doing.

"Tell you what," Brian said. "After this, we can do whatever you want."

"Careful what you promise," Mia warned, smiling. She had something in mind all right. Brian put his focus back on the road. He was in the lead, and the finish line was right there. He sped across it, whooping in victory.

"See? I'm the winner," Brian said to her as she shook her head at him. "Without your brother, I'm the winner. Me. Not him. Me!"

"Okay, okay, I get it," she laughed. "Can we go now?"

"In a minute," Brian said, getting out. Hector approached him, slapping him on the back.

"Congrats man!" he said, handing over the wad of cash. "Enjoy the rest of your night."

"Oh, I will," Brian replied, tucking the cash away. "Until next time!" He got back into the car, and they drove away at a much more reasonable speed. Mia was checking her phone.

"Relax," Brian said. "Dom and Letty are great with Jack and Emily, especially now they have their own kid."

"I know," Mia said, still on her phone.

"Then what are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking for what we're going to do next."

"Don't you mean where we're going to go next?" Brian casually asked. He had an idea of what she wanted to do, and he couldn't wait. It had been far too long. Mia smirked to herself.

"Yea. Sure," she replied. She gave him directions, and he drove them there almost hastily.

"Wait...what?" he said, confused. They were parked in front of a bookstore/gypsy shop. "Are you serious?"

"You know I love books," she said, grinning. "And you said it could be anything I wanted. I'll see you in a little while." She hopped out and blew him a kiss. Brian groaned to himself. He had not seen this coming. He reluctantly climbed out and followed her, hands stuffed in his pockets. Once inside, he looked around. It was everything he couldn't stand about these kind of places. A bunch of mumbo jumbo crap about predicting the future or reading your past. He snorted in laughter while reading a description of how the lines on your hand told you how you would die.

"In a car, racing," he muttered to himself. "Even I know that." Racing was his third love, Mia being his first and his children second. Tonight was the first time in almost a year that he got to race. He couldn't wait for Jack to get older so they could race together.

"Are you lost?" a woman asked, approaching him. He turned to face her. She was wearing the typical gypsy getup with all the dangling, jangling bracelets.

"Far from it," he replied. He made to continue when her next words made him freeze.

"Your father misses you," she said simply. He whirled around to confront her, stunned, but she was gone. He stood there blinking and shocked when Mia touched his arm.

"Ah!" he yelped, jumping.

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "Did I scare you?"

"A little," he admitted. "Are you almost done? This place is creeping me out."

"Then go to the car," she suggested. "I'm just getting started." He noticed she had five books in her arms already. He picked one up to look at the title.

"'How to Live With a Street Racer?'" he said. "Seriously? They have books for this?"

"I know right?!" Mia responded excitedly. Then she was gone. He gave a small chuckle, shaking his head. God, he loved her. Then he remembered what that woman had said. He went in search of her.

"Couldn't resist, huh?" the woman asked once he had located her at the back of the store.

"What did you mean, my father misses me? How do you know him? Who are you?" he demanded.

"Why would you believe anything I say?" she asked. "You don't believe in my mumbo jumbo."

"Wait..." Brian paused. He hadn't said that out loud, had he? She winked at him, returning to her cards.

"He's out there. He's waiting for you," she said finally after he kept staring at her.

"I don't even know who he is," Brian muttered. "And I don't care. I think you're just messing with me." He turned to go.

"He loves you," she called after him.

"Don't care!" he shouted back, exiting the building. He walked to his car, kicking the gravel. Crazy old bat. What did she know? He got into the car and sat there gripping the steering wheel. None of this made any sense. He recalled having a conversation with Dom about his dad and how he didn't remember shit about him. It was true. He didn't. Or his mother. That part of his life was a blur. Everything else was sharp. The system. The families. The bullies. The disappointments when nobody officially wanted him. He left that all behind him when he charged into the police business and never looked back.

"Got bored, huh?" Mia asked, getting in beside him. "Now you know how I feel."

"You were so not bored," Brian argued, smiling. "I saw you grinning."

"Think what you want," Mia replied. It was true though. She did enjoy herself earlier.

"Ready to go home?" he asked.

"Not just yet," she answered, giving him that knowing smile.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Brian said, grinning again.

 **Dom & Letty**

Dominic was overwhelmed with love for these kids right now. He was watching Letty interacting with all three of them, and he loved her for it even more. He had to admit she took the news of little Brian very well, but he still wanted to make it up to her somehow.

"Uncle, look," Jack said, coming over and showing him the Lego race car he had built.

"Ahh," Dom said, taking it from him and examining it appreciatively. "Just like mine. You have good taste." Jack smiled proudly. He knew his Uncle and his Dad had a competition about which car was better, so he always knew who's side to be on when he was around either of them. At almost five, he understood things more than his parents realized.

"Me, me, me," Emily chanted, toddling over with her Lego car. It was all pink and really just a few blocks with wheels under it. At almost three, she was still learning the concept of building.

"Very good," Dom said, examining it also. Emily flashed him her brightest smile. It melted his heart. He couldn't believe they were all parents now. He looked over at Brian, who was cuddled on his blanket on the floor watching them. He wasn't quite one and a half yet. Dom was hoping he'd never get any older. He looked up to see Letty watching them, smiling.

"I thirsty," Emily said suddenly.

"I'll get you something," Letty said, getting up. Brian started to whimper when she left. He had a very close attachment with her, Dom noticed.

"She'll be right back," Dom said, scooping his son up. Brian craned his neck around trying to find her.

"Here, sweetie," Letty said, handing a sippy cup of juice to Emily, who sat down and immediately started chugging it.

"Mumma," Brian called, reaching for her. Letty took him from Dom gently.

"He really does love you," Dom said.

"Well I should hope so," Letty said. She bounced him on her hip, making him squeal with delight.

"Uncle," Jack said. "Can you help me build a garage?"

"Absolutely!" Dom exclaimed. "I love this kid," he whispered to Letty before sitting down next to Jack. Letty laughed and sat on the couch with Brian. Emily climbed up next to her and rested her head on her lap so she could watch Jack and Dom work. Letty felt happy. She was surprised at how much normal domestic life pleased her. She just hoped nothing would ever disrupt it.

 **Deckard**

Deckard Shaw was feeling guilty. That surprised even him. He had been keeping a secret from his new "family" that was eating away at him to no end. He couldn't even hardly sit there listening to his Mum prattle on about some damn program she was pissed at this week. Owen was just as bored looking at the other end of the table. He gave Deckard a knowing glance.

"Mum, we get it. You hate the show. Then stop watching it!" Deckard finally snapped. His Mum put down her cup of tea a little harder than usual.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm boring you to tears," she said. "I sit here alone for weeks on end waiting to see you both, and you can't even tolerate me for an hour?"

"Oh geez, Mum," Deckard muttered under his breath.

"I think what Deckard is trying to say is that he misses you too," Owen cut in. "We both do. It's not easy being in this business."

"You're headhunters!" their mother exploded. "That's like being a kitten in a world of panthers! How hard can it be?!"

"You're right," Deckard said. "We're wimps. Look..." His phone rang, cutting him off. She narrowed her eyes at him, daring him to answer. The deal was no phones on their dinner nights, but he noticed it was from work.

"I really have to take this," Deckard said. "You can regale me with tales of woe when I return." He stood up and left, answering his phone.

"Shaw Brothers," he said.

"Hey, Deck," Bruce said in his ear. Their boss was fairly easygoing, but he also had a huge temper on him at times.

"What's up?"

"Got a new case for you. Japanese mob boss is looking for a man who gypped them a few years back."

"Okay," Deckard said. He felt hot and cold all over. It couldn't be him. No way. Not possible.

"I'll email you the details. Good luck on this one. I hear the guy is very crafty," Bruce said cheerfully. They hung up, but Deckard stayed standing on the porch thinking. This wasn't good.

"Hey, bro?" Owen said behind him. "Mum is getting furious."

"I'm coming," Deckard sighed. He had to get through this night first. Then he'd deal with this new case.

 **The Next Day-Hobbs**

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Hobbs said as Deckard approached him. He was at the gym doing weight lifting.

"You got a minute?" Deckard asked. "Or should I wait until your pecks explode first?"

"Very funny," Hobbs grunted.

"Seriously, man," Deckard said. "They look like they're very under pressure." Hobbs dropped the weights and sat up, scowling at him.

"You're costing me fitness time. What do you want?" he snapped.

"Look. I need to tell you something," Deckard said.

"About what? That you're a damn lying sneak? We all know that," Hobbs commented. He picked up another smaller weight and began lifting it to his chin and down with one arm.

"If you already know then we don't need to discuss it," Deckard said simply. "It's about Tokyo." Hobbs stopped lifting the weight, looking at him curiously.

"What about Tokyo?"

"Mob boss put a hit out for a man who stole from him years ago. My job is to bring him in for punishment under Japanese law."

"That's what you think," Hobbs said. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I think I know who it is, and if it is, then I'm in shit," Deckard explained.

"How much shit?" Hobbs asked.

"Look, you can joke about how much you'd love to see me in shit later," Deckard said. "This is serious."

"All right, all right," Hobbs said. "Don't get your panties in a twist. Tell me."

"I think it's Han," Deckard said.

"Han is dead," Hobbs replied immediately.

"No, he's not," Deckard insisted. "He called me when it all went south and we arranged for a car crash to happen to make it look like he died to save him from the mob. I drove him to the airport myself."

"And how the hell did he know to call you?" Hobbs demanded.

"Giselle," Deckard said. "We ran into each other once years ago. She saved my life. I said I owed her one. He said she told him to call me if he was ever in trouble. I cleared my debt."

"Oh my God!" Hobbs exclaimed. "You can't be serious?"

"Oh, but I am. You gonna help me or not?"

"With what?"

"Protecting Han! He's out there somewhere, and I have to look for him now."

"Can't you say conflict of interest?"

"Then they'd know what I did. Look, this is complicated. I can see why you're confused," Deckard said, walking away.

"I'm out of the game, Deckard," Hobbs said. "You'll need another team for this one."

"Yea, but they still kind of hate me for killing him in the first place," Deckard winced.

"They'll be even more thrilled when you explain that you really saved his life," Hobbs pointed out. "I'll come with you."

"You sure? I wouldn't want to take you away from your babies," Deckard gestured to the weights.

"They understand," Hobbs replied. "Let's go."

 **Sooooo what do y'all think? Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the great reviews! I'm inspired to keep writing. I have done some research on timelines, and since the franchise mucked with it so much, I don't feel as bad for mucking with it myself. I'm going based on what they've described anyway. I hope you like the surprises in this chapter!**

 _Flashback to the year 2013_

"They really need us?" Giselle asked Han. They were back at their place after being ambushed by the Japanese police.

"Yea. What do we do with...?" he paused, gesturing to their little bundle peeking at them from her car seat. Han wished they had gotten to talk about settling down properly before getting interrupted. They couldn't keep living like this with a baby involved. It was too dangerous. Lei was already close to one years old. She had been a major surprise to both of them, but it had increased Giselle's love for both of them instead of making things awkward.

"I think we need to give her to someone to keep her safe," Giselle said thoughtfully. "Any ideas?" Han had one, but it was a long shot. He'd pretty much abandoned his family when he was 18 years old to go off and live his life.

"We have to try," Giselle said, reading his mind. Han sighed. It really was their only other option. They didn't want the gang knowing about Lei just yet. They'd never hear the end of it. Han was very protective of their daughter. He hoped she would understand why they were doing this.

 _Flash Forward to the Year 2014_

Han was devastated by his loss. Giselle was everything to him. He was going to return to Tokyo where they had semi started a life. He thought about Lei. He figured she would be better off where she was than with him. He was a coward, he admitted it. He had abandoned family before, why not again? He also couldn't bear to look at that sweet little face and see Giselle. It would kill him every single day. He couldn't do it. He hoped Lei could forgive him. He didn't think he'd ever forgive himself.

 _Flash Forward to Now_

Han stopped the car and flipped it into park. He left it idling. He was outside of the home he was raised in, the family home that had been left to his sister. He had heard the news of his parents' death through the media. It had broken his heart. He knew it was risky traveling with the Japanese Mob after him. Deckard had warned him heavily to stay hidden for the rest of his life. So why was he here now? He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. He didn't think he'd get forgiveness. It sure as hell wasn't discussed when he dumped Lei here almost five years ago. His parents had reluctantly taken her because she was their granddaughter, and they couldn't hate a baby. He ran his fingers through his hair again. Would his sister kick him out? He had to try. He got out of his car and made his way to the front door and knocked. It was flung open a little harshly. His sister stood there staring at him for a brief second before slamming it in his face.

"Come on!" he called. "Talk to me."

"No! You're a rat bastard who is nothing but a coward who abandons their family!" she shrieked.

"I agree with everything you just said," Han told her through the door. He could hear her shifting her feet. She opened it again a crack.

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

"I heard about Mom and Dad." Han looked at her sadly. She was ten years younger than him. An accident his parents had jokingly said once, but she was adored. He was crowding 45, so that would make her almost 35. Ironically, Giselle had been closer to her age than his. They would have been great friends he figured.

"She asks about you every day," his sister said.

"I know. I've been on the run," Han offered.

"That's nice. Why are you bringing that shit here then? Go continue being on the run," she scoffed.

"I wanted to see her," he explained.

"No. Not a good idea. You'll unravel every bit of progress we've made. She starts school soon. She doesn't need this trauma."

"So I'm trauma now, am I?" Han asked.

"Yes. You are. You traumatized me by leaving, and I won't let you do the same to Lei," his sister snapped.

"Can I just...look at her?" Han asked. "That's all I'm asking." His sister stood there thinking about it. She opened the door further to let him in.

"Only through the window, you hear me? She's outside playing," she said. Han nodded. He peeked out to see Lei playing in the sandbox. His breath caught. She was beautiful, and she looked exactly like Giselle.

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend," his sister said, cutting into his thoughts.

"How did you...?" Han began.

"Hey, baby!" a voice called. "Sorry I'm late. They didn't have...ohhhh shit." The man stopped in his tracks.

"What the HELL?" Han asked.

"Dude. I thought you knew," Tej said. He looked at Han's sister.

"He didn't," Suki said.

"You're unbelievable," Han said to Tej. "All this time...?"

"In my defense, I came into the picture after you left. I had...I had no idea..." Tej stammered.

"Surely you saw pictures," Han snapped.

"I didn't have any," Suki said. Tej nodded in agreement. Lei's attention was on them now. She was craning her neck to see inside.

"Auntie?" she called.

"Get out," Suki hissed. "Now!" She shoved Han to the front door.

"You can't keep me from her. This isn't over," Han growled at her. She slammed the door in response. Han stood there shocked. Tej and Suki. His sister with Tej. What the hell was going on? He kicked the gravel. He needed some advice, especially if he ever wanted to see Lei again, but he had no one to turn to. To the world, he was dead. How did one come back from that?

 **Dom's place**

"Why have we been called to this powwow?" Brian asked, settling into the couch. Mia and Letty were with the little ones in the playroom. Brian still felt leery of Deckard and didn't fully trust him. Hobbs was standing military position beside Deckard, who was imitating him. Dom returned from the kitchen with beers for all.

"Hobbs says that Deckard has something to tell us," Dom explained, sitting on the edge of the cushion of the couch beside Brian. "Care to begin?" He looked at Deckard, nodding.

"Han's alive," Deckard said, getting right to the point. Brian choked on his beer while Dom simply sat there staring.

"That's impossible," Dom said calmly. "We buried him. I brought him home."

"You thought you brought him home. You didn't," Deckard responded. He stared at Dom evenly.

"What the hell are you on about?" Brian asked angrily. "You waltz in here and say Han's not dead when you actually killed him and sent a bomb to my house..." Dom cleared his throat pointedly.

"...our house," Brian corrected. "Then you tried to kill the rest of us. Now you're saying Han's not even dead?"

"That's right," Deckard said. "Are you all this small minded?"

"Easy," Hobbs said as Brian rose to his feet. "The man has poor manners."

"Look," Deckard said, ignoring Hobbs. "I made a promise to a friend of mine to do a favor when it was needed. Han needed that favor. I faked his death, and he disappeared like we went over. Now, the Japanese mob has contacted my agency and want me to find Han. That can't happen. He'll definitely be killed then."

"Who was the friend?" Brian demanded. He was clutching his beer hard. This was all confusing and hard to follow.

"Giselle," Deckard replied.

"Giselle?" Dom asked before Brian could. "Really."

"Yea. She saved my ass in the field. I said I owed her. I saved Han," Deckard said simply.

"So is Giselle still alive too? Since you're good at faking deaths?" Brian snapped.

"No. She's gone," Deckard said. "I wish I could say differently. She was one hell of a woman."

"Let's stay focused here," Dom said, gesturing for Brian to sit again. "Where is Han?"

"I don't know. Hiding somewhere very well. I need to either find him first or head him off so they don't find him," Deckard said.

"What if we made a fake death certificate?" Letty asked from the doorway, having heard most of the conversation.

"The last one didn't fool them," Deckard said. "And I did a damn good job making it look like he'd died."

"You sure did," Dom agreed.

"How did they find out he didn't die?" Brian asked.

"I don't know. I was careful not to have witnesses, but maybe someone saw," Deckard shrugged. "I'm only one man."

"It's kind of ironic that they are getting you to find him," Dom pointed out. "Since you're the one who got him out in the first place."

"I know," Deckard said. "That's why I'm thinking I'm over my head here."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Brian asked. "I don't do this shit anymore."

"You don't have to," Dom said. "I can handle this."

"Ahem," Letty coughed. When he looked at her, she jutted her head towards the kids.

"It's not like I'm being chased by a killer," Dom said. "I'm just looking for an old friend."

"Maybe so, but I don't think it's a good idea to leave us," Letty said. She felt scared being alone with little Brian.

"I won't be long," Dom reassured her. Mia was standing with Letty now, the kids able to entertain themselves for a moment.

"Brian?" Mia asked. The look she gave him was clear.

"I'm out," Brian said. "You're gonna have to do this alone, man." Dom nodded.

"So," Dom said. "Let's get started."

 **Suki & Tej**

"You know my brother?" Suki asked angrily. Tej was standing there looking sheepish.

"I didn't know he was your brother," Tej defended himself. "I swear."

"Unbelievable," Suki said, storming into the other room. Tej followed.

"Look, baby, I would have told you if I'd known, but you were right, there's no pictures! If I had seen at least one, I would have known," Tej went on.

"Here," Suki snapped, shoving a wallet sized photo into his chest. "Have a good, hard look." She pushed past him as he studied it. It was definitely Han.

"Damn," he said. "Now where was that before?"

"It's the only photo I have," Suki said. "It's his grade 12 graduation photo right before he took off. He never cared about me. I looked up to him, and he left me. I was eight years old. I was devastated! Then he dumps his kid here and vanishes again. I hate him!"

"I'm sorry," Tej said, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Lei was Han's child. "But maybe he's changed. I've worked with him before. He's a good guy."

"No, he's not!" Suki cried, spinning around. "You know what? Get out."

"What?"

"Get out! If you're such good friends with him, then go live with him!" she shouted. Tej stood there in shock as she went outside to see Lei, who was becoming visibly upset by the shouting. Tej watched as she picked up Lei and soothed her. There really wasn't anything else he could say to her right now. He knew better than to push the issue when she was so upset. He'd try again later. He set the photo down onto the kitchen table and walked out. He needed to find Han.

 **Brian & Mia**

The car ride home was fairly quiet. Both were thinking about the events that had taken place that night. Mia sat there looking at her husband, and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"You want to go, don't you?" she asked.

"I'd like to see him again, yes, but I made you a promise," Brian replied. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. "I'm honoring that promise."

"Thank you," Mia said. The kids were asleep in the backseat. She felt relieved that he was not going with Dom, but she also felt guilty for making him stay.

"Don't feel guilty," he said, reading her mind.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"I just know you very well," he grinned. "Look, they'll find him and bring him home. Then we all live happily ever after."

"I thought we were living happily ever after?" Mia asked, laughing.

"We were. We are. This just makes it happier," Brian replied. "I love you, Mia. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you too," she replied. A part of her still felt guilty. She didn't think it would go away.

 **Dom & Letty**

"I am not a mom," Letty said. "I belong out there with you!" They were faced off in the bedroom.

"Letty," Dom began.

"Don't 'Letty' me," she retorted. "You know as well as I do that we do shit together. I can't just sit here with Brian and wonder where you are and what you're doing all the time!"

"Well, he can't come with us," Dom said, annoyed. "So what do you suggest?"

"Let Mia watch him," Letty suggested.

"No," Dom said almost immediately. "They've got enough on their plates." Brian had confided in him about what the gypsy woman had said about his father. He knew Brian was going to dig deeper into it.

"This isn't...right," Letty said. She was going to say fair, but she changed her mind.

"I know. It's not for long, and I trust you more than anyone to protect Brian," Dom said, pulling her into a hug now.

"Why do you make it all sound so easy?" Letty asked, her voice muffled by his chest.

"It's a gift," he teased. "Look, I'll call every day. You'll be the first to know anything, and when I get back, well, let's just say the reward will be great."

"It better be," she warned, smiling. He gave a chuckle as she climbed into bed. He went to say goodnight to Brian first. He stood over his son's crib and marveled at how this little being was his.

"I'll be back soon," he promised. He gently touched Brian's little cheek before leaving and going to bed. It was going to be an early morning.

 **Soooo what did you think? Enough twists in this chapter for you? I look forward to your reviews! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so flattered that one of you thinks this could be the ninth film! Thanks for that review :) I hope y'all enjoy this next chapter. It keeps getting twistier ;)**

 _He could see all the people's faces as his car went sailing past-their faces lit with horror and fear, their mouths open, screaming. The anticipation of what was to come was burning in his brain. Then the impact. The crashing, the flipping, the sliding to a stop and then fear. It was hot, too hot. He could smell skin burning-his skin. He wasn't going to make it. It was all for nothing..._

Han jolted upright, gasping for air. He clutched at his head, trying to make the images stop. He heard sirens in the distance, making him swivel around and recall his surroundings. He was at a motel in Miami. He was safe. His heart was pounding viciously. He slipped out of bed and went to stand near the window, looking outside. The sun was barely rising. Han knew it was a close call that he was even alive. How he managed to crawl out his window, he had no idea. He remembered seeing Deckard on his phone before disappearing into the screaming crowd. He hadn't stopped running until he reached the safe place, and Deckard joined him after a while to give him his new identity and his life back. Now, Han almost wished he had just died in that fire. It would save his daughter the heartache. He was furious with Suki for not allowing him to even talk to her. She had no right. Han didn't know what to do. He didn't even know who to turn to as he was supposed to be dead. Deckard had made that very clear to him.

 _"You will not ever seek out your family," Deckard had warned. Han stood there, gripping his wounded arm. "You are dead, you hear me? You can't ever tell them you're alive. The Japanese Mob, they're very powerful. Here, take these. Go. I've got it from here." Han had snatched the car keys and fled._

It had bothered him for a while that everyone believed he was dead. He had even watched his own funeral, and that disturbed him. Deckard had done a fantastic job of acting like his killer. Han wished he hadn't promised not to reveal himself to them. Deckard didn't know he had a sister or a child, so technically he felt he hadn't broken his promise completely. But Tej...Tej now knows he's alive. Han was worried about this. If Tej knows, everyone will know. He had to cut him off before that happened. Han packed up his stuff and left. He needed to find the one person he knew he could trust the most: Dom.

 **Brian & Mia**

"What's wrong?" Mia asked. She awoke to Brian sitting up in bed with his arms folded over his knees, staring at nothing.

"You know how I said I don't remember shit about my Dad?" he said.

"Yea?"

"I remembered something."

"Oh, Brian," Mia said, sitting up to join him. "What did you remember?" Brian rubbed his face with one hand, delaying his answer.

"It was raining," he started. "Mum was hysterical. She was yelling, screaming at him. He was leaving us. I'm sitting on the hallway stairs, watching. I think I'm maybe two or three years old. He gives me one last look before getting into his car, and then he's gone."

"Wow, Brian. That's a vivid memory," Mia said, touching his arm.

"It just hit me out of nowhere. I remember his face when he looked at me. It was regret," Brian said, turning to look at her. "He didn't want to leave."

"That must have been so hard..."

"It was. Mum dived into drinking and drugs. I was taken into custody by Child Services. I remember bouncing from one home to the next until one day, Mum comes back for me. I'm twelve, and she's cleaned up her act. So she said. We went to Barstow to live. She started going downhill again, and so did I. That's how I met Roman-in Juvie. She wasn't the best role model. I never did drugs though. Couldn't understand the need for that. Drank a lot instead."

"You've come a long way since then," Mia noted. "You should be proud of that."

"I am. I turned out so much better than she did. I don't even know where Mum is now. We parted ways when I cleaned up and became a cop. I feel like I disappointed her somehow," Brian mused.

"Well, you're not a disappointment to me. I love you," Mia said, hugging him. He smiled at her, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too."

"You remember what your Dad looked like?"

"Vaguely. This was years ago though, so he's probably changed a lot. I don't think I'll ever find him," Brian sighed. "Maybe that's for the best. What kind of father abandons his family?"

"I don't know," Mia replied. "I don't know."

 **Dom & Letty**

"Okay, I'm hitting the road," Dom said, giving Brian one last hug and kiss goodbye. Letty was standing there, watching. "No goodbye?"

"I'm still not okay with you leaving us," Letty said.

"I won't be long. Deck thinks he knows where Han is. It's just a couple of days. I promise," Dom added. "We've got Brian to think about now. We can't just take off into the sunset together anymore."

"I know, but it still feels weird," Letty replied.

"Two days. Three maximum," Dom said, kissing her.

"All right," Letty said after. He handed Brian to her. She watched him grab his bag and go out the front door with one last look at the two of them. She didn't like it. Didn't like it at all.

 **Deckard**

"So how are you gonna get out of this one?" Owen asked. He knew about the Japanese Mob putting a hit out on Han, and he knew it was Deckard's job to do it.

"If it was just me killing him, that'd be easier," Deckard said. "But they want him brought to them, so it poses a much more difficult scenario than I had in mind. I'm not sure how they figured out he wasn't dead in the first place."

"They're smart," Owen suggested.

"Hardly," Deckard scoffed. "Someone saw. I need to find out who."

"Good luck with that," Owen said. Deckard just gave him a look.

"So what are you gonna do?" he asked Owen.

"Just hang around here with Ma I guess til you get back. Unless you want my company," Owen added.

"Nah. I've got this one. Keep her on the straight and narrow for me will you?"

"I'll try."

"All I can ask for. Okay. I've got to meet Hobbs now. I'll see you later," Deckard said. He bumped his brother's fist for good luck like they did as kids. Some things never change.

 **Brian**

"Hey, Bri it's me, Tej. Oh my God. I have news. BIG news. I'm not gonna say it over the phone. I'm coming your way. You're not gonna believe it..."

Brian finished listening to Tej's message. He wondered what could possibly be such big news. He was out driving his car aimlessly. He needed to think about his memory. It was driving him crazy. Although the features of his father were blurred and hard to tell, there was a sense of familiarity about them, like he had seen this person later in life without realizing it. Had his father come to check on him throughout the years? Had he seen him standing outside of the school fence? Had he been in the crowd at one of his races? It was insane-all of it. He shook his head hard. He found himself stopped outside the same gypsy place where he had been given the message from his father. He sat in his car, pondering what to do. The whole thing was nuts. The sudden knocking at his window made him yelp with fright. He turned to see the woman standing there smiling at him. He lowered his window.

"Lost?" she asked. He got the double meaning.

"Sort of," he replied. "When did you see my father?"

"Oh, it was a while ago," she said vaguely.

"Come on. How is this supposed to help me?" Brian asked angrily.

"All those who wander are not lost," she quoted.

"Oh my God," he snapped. "Stop spewing drivel and help me!"

"I just did. You're not listening," she pointed out.

"So he's a wanderer?" Brian asked. She shrugged, scrunching her face up.

"Perhaps."

"Damn it! Just tell me, where did you see him?" Brian demanded.

"Here," she replied simply. Brian froze. His father had been here? At this dump?

"When...?"

"Ahhh that's for another day," she said, walking away.

"What?! No! I'm here now!" he shouted after her. She disappeared around the side of the building. Brian banged his fist against the steering wheel. None of this was fair. None of this made any sense at all. He wasn't coming back here. No way. He was done with this shit. As he drove away, something kept niggling at him. His father had been here. So, did that mean his father knew he was here too?

 **Late Evening-Letty**

Letty sighed as she slipped out of Brian's room, having checked on him. She looked around the empty house, feeling lonely. She was thinking about what she wanted to do next when someone knocked on her door. It was after eleven. She felt a little scared. Looking out the peephole, she grew excited.

"Hi," Han said when she opened it.

"Han!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. He caught his balance.

"You don't seem as surprised," Han said when she pulled back.

"Deckard told us everything. Dom is out looking for you right now! I have to call him..." Letty said, rushing inside.

"Wait, wait!" Han called, following her. She stopped. "I need some advice before you call the brigade."

"About what?"

"About my kid," he said.

"Your kid?! You have a kid?!" Letty yelped. Brian cried suddenly. Han gave her a questioning look.

"You have a kid too?" he asked.

"It's not mine," Letty said. "Well, he is, sort of. Dom and Elena..."

"Ohh say no more," Han said. "Elena is okay with you guys having him?"

"Elena is dead," Letty said flatly. "Cipher murdered her."

"Cipher?"

"You've missed out on a lot," Letty explained, going to get Brian. Han sat down at the table. When Letty came back, Han marveled at Brian.

"He looks just like Dom," Han laughed. Brian cooed at him. "May I?" Letty handed him over, and Han held Brian gently as he bounced him on his knee.

"You're next. You have a kid?" Letty asked again.

"I missed this with her," Han said absently, still playing with Brian. "We had to keep her safe back when we went looking for you."

"Wait...what?" Letty asked. "You mean...back when I was with the Shaw team?"

"Yea. Giselle and I hadn't told the others. We didn't want her exposed to this life, so I sent her to live with my family," Han explained. "Only now, my family has died in an accident, and my sister won't let me see Lei."

"Lei is your daughter?" Letty confirmed.

"Yes. I don't know what to do. Technically, I'm dead. I just wanted to see her..." Han trailed off.

"The mob is after you, man," Letty said. "That's why Deckard told us the truth. They want him to bring you in."

"Shit," Han said. "What's he gonna do?"

"They're out looking for you to warn you. Want me to call now?" Letty asked. Han nodded. He examined Brian further as Letty went to make the call. He felt sorry for Elena. He wished he had known her better.

"They're coming back," Letty said. "They'll be a few hours."

"You're okay with me staying here?" Han asked.

"Of course. I remember who you are," Letty teased. "I got all my memories back."

"That's great!" Han grinned. Brian reached for Letty again. "Sorry I woke him up."

"It's okay. Looks like he's going out again anyway," Letty said as Brian's eyes kept shutting.

"You mentioned Cipher?" Han prompted.

"Oh, right. That bitch," Letty said. She filled him in on everything that had happened. Han was feeling worried now.

"So she's still out there?" he asked.

"Yea. Not sure where," Letty nodded. Despite her best efforts to hide it, she was scared too.

"Fabulous," Han muttered. Brian was asleep by now, so Letty put him back to bed. She noticed Han looked exhausted when she came back.

"Let me show you the spare room," she said. Han followed. Once he was settled, she checked her phone again. Dom was closer to home now. She felt relieved. All the talk about Cipher made her very aware that she was alone. She would feel a lot better when Dom was back.

 **Suki**

She had just put Lei to bed when she heard the noise. Sukie grabbed her bat from behind the door and crept to look outside. There was a strange man picking at her lock. This made her panic. She ran back upstairs and woke up Lei.

"What's going on?" Lei mumbled, still half asleep.

"We gotta go," Suki said. "Come on."

"Wait! I need Woofy!" Lei cried. She scrambled out of Suki's grasp and raced back to get it.

"No!" Suki shouted. She turned to see the man now in her face. His fist slammed into her hard, making her fall backwards, winded. Her bat went scattering across the floor. He moved towards Lei, who screamed and kicked his kneecap. The man stumbled, grunting, and Lei raced down the stairs and out the door. Suki crawled away the best she could, but the man still managed to catch up to her. He yanked her up and threw her into the wall hard. She slid down it, gasping for air. All she could think about was Lei and where she went. She was only six years old. Suki moved away before he could hit her again, and she fell down the stairs. When she rolled to a stop at the bottom, she knew things did not look good for her. The man stopped above her, and she wondered if this was the end. Instead, he pulled out a marker and wrote on the wall. Then he stepped over her and out into the night. Suki couldn't move for the pain. She managed to turn her head slightly to see what was written on the wall. It didn't make much sense to her, but she figured it would to her brother.

"Takashi was here."

 **Lei**

Lei ran and ran and ran. She was scared. Her aunt was hurt. There was a bad man chasing her. She didn't know where to go. She had run to the park where her aunt let her play sometimes. She hunkered down in the tube slide, thinking she'd be safe there. Once it was light out, she'd go for help. She hugged Woofy dog to her chest, trying not to cry, to be brave like her mother had told her to be before she left her. She missed her mother. She missed her father too. No one talked about them anymore, but Lei knew they were still out there. They had to be. She hung on to that hope every single day. She sat in that slide awake all night, afraid that if she fell asleep, she'd be kidnapped. She hoped her aunt was okay. She wondered if she should have stayed with her. Instinct had told her to run, so she had. She felt bad for abandoning her aunt like that, but she knew she couldn't fight a grown man. Without realizing it, she eventually fell asleep.

 **Brian-Next Day**

"What is so important that you had to come here from Miami so fast?" Brian asked. Tej was standing in his foyer, panting and out of breath.

"Han...not dead...alive...Suki..."

"Hang on," Brian cut him off. "I know Han's not dead." Tej's head snapped up. "But what does it have to do with Suki?"

"You know?!" Tej cried. "Damn. Here I thought I was the only one."

"Deckard told us the whole thing had been a staged death," Brian explained. "Back to Suki, please."

"She's his sister," Tej gasped.

"What?" Brian was taken aback. Suki was Han's sister? Thinking about it, he could kind of see the resemblance.

"Yea, and Han has a kid," Tej said. "Suki been watching her for last five years with her parents until they died."

"Han has a kid?" Brian asked. "Slow down."

"Lei. She's adorable. Six years old. Suki and Han's parents just died in an accident, so it's all Suki now. Lei doesn't know Han was there..."

"There? As in at her house?" Brian asked.

"Yea. I came in and he was all 'what the f**k' you know? Suki kicked me out for knowing him and not telling her. How the hell was I supposed to know without any pictures?" Tej was rambling now.

"Where is he now?" Brian demanded.

"No idea. He took off, man. He was upset," Tej replied.

"Shit," Brian said, reaching for his phone. "Dom? Yea. Tej just told me...wait, what?" Tej watched Brian's face. "Okay. Thanks."

"What's going on?" Tej asked.

"Han is at Letty's house," Brian said, reaching for his keys. "You stay here. He won't be happy to see you from what you've told me."

"I'm cool with that," Tej said.

"You're leaving?" Mia asked.

"Yea. Han's at Letty's place. Dom's on his way back. Tej here is gonna hang out with you guys until I get back," Brian explained.

"I'm coming with you. Han was my friend too," Mia said.

"Great. So I'm here by myself?" Tej asked.

"Nope. You're gonna babysit," Mia said, smiling. The kids did enjoy their "uncle" Tej when he came to visit.

"All right! Where my kids at?" Tej called.

"Uncle Tej!" Jack and Emily called, running into his arms from the living room.

"Do you have any candy?" Emily asked hopefully. Mia gave Tej a warning look.

"I do not. Sorry, sweetcakes," Tej said.

"Awwww," they both whined.

"See you later," Brian said as he and Mia left.

"I got some candy," Tej whispered to them. "But you can't tell your mama I gave it to you." They took the pieces from him gleefully and high fived him. Tej loved these kids. He settled in to play with them until Brian and Mia came back.

 **Oh I have such big plans for this story. I keep getting more and more ideas. I was totally listening to the song "DK's Revenge" while writing that scene with Takashi! I'm glad most of you are enjoying this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

"Han," Dom said, entering his house and grabbing Han into a huge bear hug. He still couldn't believe he was seeing this, that his friend wasn't really dead. Hobbs and Deckard were behind him, standing awkwardly.

"It's good to see you," Han said once Dom stopped hugging him. He nodded to Deckard and Hobbs.

"I see you listened to me well," Deckard said, looking at him pointedly.

"What? I needed advice," Han replied.

"It doesn't matter," Deckard went on. "I'm glad I found you. The mob is after you again. Somehow they know you're alive. They hired me to bring you in, but I'm not going to do that. We've got to find a way to get them off your back."

"How much money did you take from them?" Dom asked. Han just shook his head.

"Enough," Deckard answered for him. "It would take his whole life to pay them back and then some."

"So what are we going to do?" Letty asked. She was hovering by the living room, listening.

"I don't know," Deckard admitted.

"Your buddy Sean told me how he cleared some debt with them by winning a race," Dom said.

"So what, I say I'll race and if I lose, I die, and if I win, I live?" Han asked. "That's a lot of pressure."

"He might be on to something," Deckard said. "A Death Race."

"No! No way," Han said. "I'm not doing that."

"It doesn't sound very good," Letty agreed. "No way to communicate with them and make a deal, huh?"

"Not really. Other option is Han could do a complete makeover. Get a new face," Deckard suggested. Han just stared at him. "What? I'm running out of ideas over here."

"I think if we all pooled together, we could pay off his debt," Dom said.

"Would that be enough though?" Hobbs asked. "I mean, Han humiliated them, took them for their money. Getting it back might not just solve everything."

"It's worth a try," Dom said. Han gave him a grateful look.

"That's a lot of money, Dom," he said.

"You're my brother. You'd do it for me," Dom said. Han nodded. They heard a car door slam outside. Hobbs rested his hand on the hilt of his gun. Even though he was "retired," he still carried it with him at times like this. Deckard even looked concerned for a moment until Brian and Mia came through the door.

"Han!" Brian called, rushing over to hug him.

"Brian, so good to see you," Han said. Mia hugged him next. "How is Jack?"

"He's wonderful," Mia replied. "So is Emily."

"Two kids now? Wow," Han grinned.

"Where have you been, huh?" Brian asked.

"Around," Han answered vaguely.

"Look, Tej is at my place..."

"Don't talk to me about that asshole," Han said, holding his hand up.

"He feels terrible," Brian finished. "He said he didn't know."

"What's this?" Dom asked.

"Tej is dating Han's sister," Brian answered for Han. "Han just found out."

"Ouch," Letty winced.

"You have a sister?" Deckard asked. "That's not good."

"What do you mean?" Han asked.

"If they know you have family, they'll use them against you to make you turn yourself in. Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a sister!" Deckard said angrily.

"It was irrelevant," Han replied.

"Not now it isn't. Shit," Deckard said, going into the other room.

"I also have a daughter," Han called after him, making the entire room go still. Deckard slowly reappeared from the other room.

"What?" he asked.

"Her name's Lei. She is staying with my sister," Han went on.

"This is not good, Han. Not good at all. Were you anywhere near there recently?" Deckard demanded. Han swallowed. That was all Deckard needed for an answer. "You idiot. You f***ing idiot. You've as good as killed them!"

"I didn't know," Han muttered.

"How could you not know!" Deckard exploded. He whipped out his phone.

"Who are you calling?" Han asked.

"My brother. He's gonna get your family and put them somewhere safe. Damn it, Han!" Deckard shouted again before leaving the room.

"Not cool, Han," Hobbs agreed. "When you're on the run, you don't lead them to your family."

"Then what am I doing here then, huh?" Han demanded.

"We have the means to protect ourselves," Dom answered. "I doubt your sister does." Han felt horrible. Why hadn't he used his brain on this one? If they died, he'd never...

"Hold on," Han said. "My parents just died. That's why I went home. You don't suppose that was a setup, do you?"

"How did they die?" Hobbs asked.

"Car accident," Han said absently. Everyone looked at each other.

"Sounds like maybe you were flushed out," Hobbs said for the others. "How did you find out?"

"The media," Han answered. "It was headline news."

"When?" Hobbs asked. Han described the date to him. He flipped through news headlines on his phone. "I can't find it."

"What?" Han asked. He peered at Hobbs' phone. Indeed, there was no story about his parents' deaths.

"Okay, so Owen is on his way to your sister's house," Deckard said, returning. "He isn't too far away from there, actually. He was in the area for another job. What's going on here?"

"Han heard about his parents dying on media, but they can't find the article now," Letty explained.

"Really," Deckard said. This was getting better and better.

"How did they know I wasn't dead?" Han asked. "I thought you had done a stellar job of faking my death? Even I was convinced."

"I don't know. I'm still working on that," Deckard answered.

"The important thing is, we're all together," Brian cut in. "Han is safe here with us."

"You think so eh?" Deckard asked. "These people are powerful. They have a lot of connections."

"So do we," Dom said. He and Deckard looked at each other for a moment. Deckard's phone rang again. He answered while the others stood around unsure of what to do next.

"I don't want to get you guys in danger," Han said. "I'll just disappear."

"You can't do that to your family, Han," Dom told him. "That ain't right."

"Is Giselle the mother?" Mia asked. She had to know.

"Yes. We left Lei with my parents when we came to help find Letty," Han explained. Dom felt sick suddenly. Their separation had been his fault. Giselle's death was his fault. He still felt responsible for that one. It had all been a chain of events that led them to where they were right now, and all because he'd asked for their help finding Letty. He looked over to her, and she was looking back, thinking the same thing.

"We didn't have to say yes, Dom," Han said quietly, sensing this.

"I shouldn't have asked," Dom responded. "If I'd known you had a child..."

"But you didn't. We never told anyone. Let it go," Han said. "We were adults. We made the decision to help. None of us saw it ending that way."

"What's important now is that we find your family," Brian said. Mia looked at him warily.

"Guys, we have a bigger problem," Deckard said, returning again.

"What's wrong now?" Hobbs asked.

"Owen just called. He found your sister beat up and unconscious at her house and no child in sight," Deckard said to Han, who clenched his fists.

"Who did it?" he demanded.

"Does the name Takashi mean anything?" Deckard asked.

"That little punk!" Han exploded. "He's the kid I ripped the money off of behind his back. We were in business together, working for the Japanese Mob."

"That's a lot of motive," Hobbs said.

"Does he have Lei?" Letty asked, worried.

"Owen isn't sure. He searched the whole house. EMS came and took Suki. She's at the hospital now. I'd say if your old friend didn't kill her when he had the chance, then it's not her he's after," Deckard advised.

"Oh my God," Han moaned, clutching his head.

"I'm going to go down there and find Lei," Deckard said. "You need to stay here with these guys." He went out the door. This would be his second time rescuing a kid. Who knew that his life would come to this?

 **Lei**

She awoke with a cramp in her neck. She cautiously crept to the opening of the tunnel slide, peeking out. Everything was wet from the dew. She wondered if she should go home or not. She hopped out of the slide and stretched.

"Are you lost?" a voice asked. Lei whipped around and saw a man standing there, watching her. She shook her head vehemently and took off running. She didn't turn around to see if he was chasing her. Her focus was on where she was going to go next. Lei had never been more afraid in her life. She wanted her parents.

 **Owen & Deckard-Hours Later**

Deckard met Owen at the hospital where Suki was staying. Owen was sitting outside her room when Deckard approached.

"How bad?" he asked. Owen shrugged.

"She was beaten up. They said she'll be fine," he replied.

"Once she's cleared, she needs to join the others," Deckard said. "I'm leaving you in charge of that."

"All right," Owen agreed.

"You didn't find the girl?"

"No. I looked around. There was a park not too far away, but she wasn't there either. Kids usually go to where it's familiar, right?"

"Sometimes. Unless danger is there too. I'll go look for her. Keep in touch," Deckard directed, heading out. It was going to be like finding a needle in a haystack, but luckily for Lei, that was what Deckard was best at.

 **Brian & Mia**

They were driving back home after everyone had made a plan for what to do with Han. He was to stay there at Dom's while Hobbs kept an eye on them. Mia was worried about Brian.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mia asked.

"Yea. Han's messed up, but it's on him. He should have never went home," Brian said. "I wouldn't have."

"He wasn't thinking. It was his family. I would have," Mia said softly. Brian glanced at her briefly. He knew she would have. They arrived home to find Tej on the front porch. They got out quickly.

"What's going on?" Brian asked, feeling concerned. "Are the kids okay?"

"Yea, man, they're sleeping. I got a message from Suki," Tej said. He met Brian's eyes.

"I know," Brian said. Mia passed Tej and went inside. She knew this would be between the two of them.

"I shouldn't have left," Tej berated himself.

"You didn't know," Brian said, sitting down beside him.

"If I had been there..."

"You'd probably be in the hospital bed beside her," Brian finished. He looked over at Tej.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Tej asked.

"Just trying to cheer you up. Deckard told us she was okay, that she'll be fine. Just go down there and see her. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"And Lei," Tej went on. "Where is she? Nobody said there was a little girl with Suki."

"She's...missing," Brian admitted. Tej leaped to his feet.

"Missing?! Lei is missing?! Shit! I gotta go find her," Tej said, jumping off the porch.

"Deckard is already searching for her," Brian called after him.

"Yea, but she knows me," Tej said. "He can find her, but good luck getting her to go with him." Tej sprinted to his car, swearing at himself. Brian wondered if he should accompany him, but he remembered his promise to Mia. He sighed heavily and went inside.

"They asleep still?" Brian asked as Mia came out of the kids' bedrooms.

"Yea. He really does a great job with them," she said. "He okay?"

"He's off to Miami. Not sure what he thinks he's going to accomplish," Brian shrugged. Mia wrapped her arms around him.

"He needs to be there. If it makes him feel better, then why not?" she asked.

"I guess." Brian gave her a kiss before releasing her. He went to have a shower. He needed to think. He came out of the shower and checked his phone. He noticed there was a voicemail for him.

"Brian, it's...well, nobody," the voice said. "I think you remember me. Anyway, we need to talk. Meet me at the place. Yea, you know where." Brian stood there frozen. Why was Mr. Nobody calling him? And what place?

"You okay?" Mia asked, stopping in the doorway. Brian turned to her.

"Yea. I'm okay," he said. "I'm gonna go for a drive. I need to clear my head."

"Okay," Mia replied, feeling suspicious. She let it go. She trusted Brian, but at this point in time, she worried he'd go off and leave her with the kids and be the hero again. It scared her. Brian grabbed his keys and wallet before disappearing into the night.

 **Lei**

It was getting dark again. She was scared. She had wandered the streets and kept out of sight all day. The man from the park hadn't shown up again, so she felt safe for now. Lei clutched Woofy to her chest. She didn't know where to go. She was lost. She heard a car engine revving hard in the distance and coming closer. Instinct told her to hide. She crept behind a dumpster in an alley, and she watched as the silver porsche slowed while it passed. She saw the same man from the park behind the wheel. Fear tightened her little chest. So he was looking for her. There wasn't anywhere safe she could go. She started to cry. It looked like this dumpster was going to be her shelter for the night.

 **Han**

Han was lying on his bed while his mind raced. Lei was out there missing. His Lei. He shouldn't be here hiding. He should be out there looking for her. He got up. There was no point in hiding. They'd find him anyway. He was just putting everyone in danger here. He slipped out into the hallway and made his way to the door.

"Going somewhere?" Dom asked. Han jumped in fright. Dom clicked on the lamp beside him.

"Out for a smoke," Han lied.

"You don't do that anymore," Dom said.

"I could," Han defended himself.

"Going to look for her will only make it worse," Dom said. "Leave it to Deckard."

"I'm her father, Dom," Han said. "What if you were me?" Dom was silent at this. He knew exactly what he'd be doing if little Brian went missing. However, Deckard had saved Brian before, so he also trusted Deckard.

"I wouldn't want to go out looking and wind up dead and then not being there for her at all," Dom reasoned. "But that's just me."

"You really think he'll find her?" Han asked.

"I do," Dom answered. Han came over and sat down beside Dom.

"What if she blames me?" he asked.

"She won't. You're her father. She loves you," Dom replied.

"You make it sound so easy," Han complained. Dom grinned at him.

"If Deckard doesn't have her by tomorrow night, we'll go looking," Dom said.

"Just me," Han said. "I'm not dragging anyone else into this."

"No. I go with you," Dom said. "You need someone to save your ass when it gets in trouble."

"Ha ha," Han said sarcastically. He knew Dom was right though. Han couldn't throw a punch to save his life. They sat there talking into the night. Han was still worried about Lei, but he felt better knowing that the best of the best was out there searching for her. It was all he could hope for.

 **Not sure if I'm happy with this chapter. I might change it unless you guys think otherwise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Guest 1 and 2 for your reviews! I'm glad this story is being enjoyed. I know one of my readers is going to be very happy with this chapter ;)**

Brian paused outside of the entrance of the gypsy woman's place. His gut told him this was where he was to go. He turned around, scanning the area for someone else.

"You came," Mr. Nobody said, coming out of the shadows. Brian spun to face him.

"What do you want?" Brian asked.

"I am here to tell you something," he replied.

"Tell me what?" Brian demanded.

"Brian, I know your father," Mr. Nobody said.

"No you don't," Brian said stupidly.

"Yes, I do. He was my best partner," Mr. Nobody went on.

"No, he wasn't. He was a good for nothing loser who abandoned his family," Brian snarled.

"Brian," Mr. Nobody said slowly. "Have a seat." He gestured to the hood of Brian's car. Brian reluctantly obliged.

"What's this have to do with her?" Brian asked, pointing to the woman who was peering out the window at them.

"I'll get to that," he promised. "Now, listen. When you were a small boy, your father had to go away on a mission."

"No," Brian interrupted.

"He had to leave you and your mother without saying why," Mr. Nobody went on.

"No," Brian said again, louder.

"Of course, he wasn't supposed to even have a family being in this career, but he loved your mother far too much."

"Stop it!" Brian shouted.

"He left to go on a mission and died, Brian. He died before you were eight years old," Mr. Nobody finished. "That's why he never came back."

"That's a lie!" Brian yelled, standing up and moving until he was inches from Mr. Nobody. "That's a f***ing lie and you know it!"

"How is it a lie, Brian?" Mr. Nobody asked.

"Because she said she saw him!" Brian shouted, pointing to the woman. "She said he was here recently!"

"She's a gypsy, Brian," Mr. Nobody said. "Your father spoke to her from beyond the grave."

"BULLSHIT!" Brian roared. "This is all bullshit!"

"Are you going to calm down so we can finish talking?" Mr. Nobody asked. "There's more."

"What else could there possibly be left to say?" Brian asked, angry.

"Well, your father had a run in with a woman..." Mr. Nobody trailed off.

"I thought you said he died on that mission he left us for?" Brian asked.

"He did. Brian, a mission can take years to complete. He met a woman and since he could never return to all of you, he pursued her, and, well..."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Brian demanded.

"Brian, you've got siblings," Mr. Nobody finished. There was a stunned silence.

"How many?" Brian asked quietly.

"Two. Twins really. Fraternal. Boy and girl. Look, I know where one of them is," Mr. Nobody said. "If you want to meet him."

"Why would I want to meet him or any of them?" Brian asked. "They are nothing to me."

"Well, they would like to meet you. At least, he would," Mr. Nobody said. He looked over to where his car was parked.

"You brought one with you?!" Brian yelped. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I had hoped you would be a little more receptive," he replied.

"I'm not doing this," Brian said, backing away. "I'm not meeting my father's mistress's child."

"He's your half brother whether you like it or not," Mr. Nobody called after him. Brian got into his car and squealed away. A young man came up beside Mr. Nobody and watched.

"He hates me and he doesn't even know me," he lamented.

"Eric, he's just in shock. Trust me, he'll come around," Mr. Nobody reassured him.

"You really know where my sister is?" Eric asked.

"Almost. She's close," Mr. Nobody promised. Eric just nodded. They had been separated after birth because his mother couldn't raise both of them after their father died. Foster homes hadn't wanted to take them both, so they were split up. Then he was adopted by the Reisners. Eric wished he could have found her sooner. Her or Brian for that matter. It was lonely sometimes.

 **Deckard-Next Day**

He was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He was trying to put his mind into the mindset of a little girl. Where would she go? What would appear safe to her? He had an idea. He drove slowly towards the local ice cream shop. It was afternoon and warm outside. She was a kid. It made logical sense. He stepped out of his car, looking around carefully. He noticed a silver porsche parked and idling up the block a little. It made him suspicious. Then he saw the bobbing head of a little girl holding a stuffed dog while walking towards the ice cream place. Deckard smiled a little. It had to be her. There was no adult with her, and she was putting on a brave face for the public to see. He approached her cautiously.

"Hello there," he said, making her spin around. She said nothing. She just stared at him, looking like she was going to scream.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Deckard said. "I know your daddy. See?" He pulled out a photograph carefully. He had taken it from Suki's house. Suki was even in the picture to help things along. The little girl stared at it.

"How did you get that?" she asked. "Were you in my house?"

"My brother was. He helped your Aunt Suki get to the hospital. She's all right," Deckard told her. The girl looked at him cautiously. "I swear I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Deckard. I'm a friend of your father's. I can call him for you if you'd like." He showed her his phone for good measure. The girl still looked unsure until she looked over his shoulder and became pale. Deckard turned to see the silver porsche right in front of him with a Japanese man smirking at him. Had to be Takashi.

"Lei, I need you to hide, now," Deckard ordered. She ran. Takashi approached him forcefully.

"She's coming with me," he said.

"Oh, I don't think so," Deckard said.

"You work for me, do you understand?" Takashi asked. "I'm the mob."

"Really," Deckard said, laughing. Takashi glared at him. "I'd say you work for the mob as well. You're not _the_ mob."

"You should really leave, Deckard, and let me handle this," Takashi said, a warning in his voice. "After all, you let him escape all those years ago, so what's stopping me from killing you right now?"

"Your broken arm," Deckard said simply. Takashi looked at him curiously when Deckard reached out quickly and wrenched Takashi's arm right around, making him scream. The snapping sound was sickening. When Deckard let go, Takashi couldn't use his arm at all. He reached for his gun when Deckard knocked it out of his hand and pushed him flat on his ass. Takashi rolled away quickly and lashed out his legs at Deckard's, making him jump like he was hopping over a skip rope. He kicked Takashi hard in the side and was about to land another blow when a bullet whizzed past his ear. Deckard ducked, looking to where it had come from. He couldn't see the source, so he ran before he got shot. Another bullet flew past his head. It was a sniper. Had to be. Lei was cowering in a corner in the next alley when he stumbled upon her.

"Come on, kid," he panted. "We gotta go before we're dead meat." Lei grabbed his hand and they ran together. Deckard groaned at the loss of his car. He searched for another one quickly, smashing in the window with his elbow once he found one.

"That's stealing," Lei pointed out. Deckard looked at her incredulously.

"It's justified when it's saving your life," he replied. It seemed to satisfy her. She climbed into the backseat while he hot wired it. Once running, he squealed away. He knew he couldn't take her right to Han as he was now being followed. He also knew he had to let her talk to Han or else she wouldn't trust him. It was going to be a long day.

 **Suki**

The ceiling lights were bright when she opened her eyes. Disoriented, she looked around.

"Hey, baby," Tej said. Suki jumped in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, feeling angry suddenly.

"I heard what happened. I got here as soon as I could. Look, I am so sorry..."

"Save it. I had my ass handed to me by some freak who broke into my house," Suki snapped. "Where is Lei?" She looked around frantically. "Lei!"

"She's missing," Tej said. Suki stared at him.

"She's what?!"

"Missing. Deckard will find her. He's brilliant at finding people. Can you just relax?"

"You just told me my niece is missing. She's six, Tej! Where is she going to go?"

"She's smart. She'll be fine and then Deckard will find her," Tej reasoned.

"And you're just sitting here? Not even looking for her?" Suki demanded.

"Of course I am!" Tej cried, getting up. "Look, I'm going!" He skidded out of her hospital room. She was boiling mad, and he couldn't believe he had been so stupid as to not be out looking for Lei. Of course she'd think he was the world's biggest idiot. This was not helping his case of being competent at all.

"What are you staring at?" Suki asked Owen, who was sitting in the corner snickering.

"Nothing," Owen replied. "So glad you're awake. You're such a delight."

"I don't even know you," she snapped. "Get out!"

"I'm here to protect you," Owen said calmly. "My brother is out finding your niece. I'm not to leave you."

"I don't need protection," she said hotly.

"Yes, well, seems you do after being thrown down a flight of stairs," Owen said, looking at his fingernails.

"I was caught off guard," she said defensively.

"Aren't we all?" Owen asked. She stared at him. "Get some rest, darling. It's gonna be a long haul."

 **Dom & Han**

"Phone call for you," Dom said, handing the phone to Han. He took it gingerly.

"Hello?"

"Daddy?" a little voice asked, excited.

"Lei!" he cried in relief. "Lei, baby, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Deck is watching me," Lei said seriously. "He's funny."

"That's good," Han said. Deckard was funny? That was a new one.

"When am I going to see you?" Lei asked. Han heard Deckard making a noise in the background at her question.

"I don't know, baby, but soon. It's not safe to be with me right now," Han told her.

"Deck said the same thing," Lei said sadly. "I wanted to see you."

"I want to see you too. I will see you," Han promised. He heard sounds in the background that he didn't like. Sounds of gunfire and tires screeching.

"I have to go now," Lei said.

"Lei? Lei!" Han shouted as the phone disconnected.

"What happened?" Dom asked.

"She hung up. Dom, there was gunfire. My baby is in danger," Han said. He rushed to the door.

"Deckard's got it figured out. If we show up there it'll only end badly for all of us. Look," Dom went on. "She'll be here before you know it. He made a promise, and he'll fulfill it."

"What happened to you?" Han asked. "You used to be all 'go, go, go' and full of action."

"I have a family now, Han," Dom answered. "I can't just take off and be the hero anymore."

"I have a family too, and right now she's being chased by murderers," Han snapped.

"I have seen what Deckard can do," Dom said calmly. "They won't be chasing them for long."

"You have so much faith in the guy who supposedly murdered me," Han muttered.

"And that right there is another example of what Deckard can do," Dom smiled. "It'll be all right, Han. I promise."

"I friggin hope so," Han grumbled. He sat back down. The wait was killing him.

 **Lei**

They were flying around corners and spinning in circles. Deckard's gun wasn't scary to her like the other man's was. She almost admired how swiftly he used it. He had told her to buckle up and hold tight when they first raced off. There seemed to be an unending stream of cars chasing after them. It was like an amusement park ride, and if it wasn't so serious and scary, she'd be enjoying the ride. Deckard's face was all scrunched up while he concentrated. Lei found it funny. Then suddenly it stopped, and they were sitting in the car with billows of smoke rising up from the ground from their tires.

"Can we go see my daddy yet?" she asked.

"Almost. We need to stop and see your aunt first," he said. Lei was okay with this compromise. She missed her Aunt Suki.

 **Brian**

Brian was still angry at what Mr. Nobody had told him. Frank. That was his name. He remembered now. How dare Frank tell him that his father had been unfaithful before he died like it was a good thing? So he had some siblings. So what? He fumed silently. Mia had wondered what was wrong when he came home. He made up some story about a driver almost causing an accident. He wasn't ready to share what he had learned.

"Brian?" Mia asked, entering the living room. The kids were playing at his feet. He was doing his best to interact with them.

"Yea?"

"There's someone here to see you," she said, looking at him curiously. Brian froze. Frank wouldn't have...would he? He went to the door cautiously. A man was standing there looking nervous.

"What do you want?" Brian asked. He felt Mia still right behind him.

"I wish to discuss something with you," the man said.

"Now isn't a great time," Brian said.

"Look, I know he gave you a big shock..." the man started.

"Stop it," Brian said, holding his hand up. Mia was intrigued now.

"Brian, what's going on? Who is he?" she asked.

"I'm Eric," Eric said.

"He's nobody," Brian growled.

"I need to find my sister, Brian. Our sister," Eric went on. "I need your help."

"Sister? Brian?" Mia asked, confused.

"Go inside," Brian told her. "I'll handle this." She gave him a look as though she wasn't sure, but he convinced her otherwise. He turned to face Eric.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Brian demanded. "You just show up here and be all 'Oh I'm you're long lost brother' in front of my wife?"

"I thought you would have told her," Eric said.

"You were wrong. This has nothing to do with her," Brian said angrily.

"Uh, it kind of does," Eric said. "You're married to her."

"Whatever. Can you just get off my front doorstep? I told Frank I wasn't interested in meeting you," Brian snapped.

"Well, here I am, bro," Eric said. "Sometimes you don't get a say in things."

"Get off my lawn," Brian said fiercely.

"Brian, I need to find our sister. She is out there somewhere," Eric went on.

"Too bad for you. I can't help you," Brian said, going back inside.

"I thought if I asked you..."

"You thought wrong," Brian cut him off. He gave Eric a leveled glance.

"All right," Eric said, holding up his hands in defeat. "You win." He watched Brian go back inside. He wished he had started with the letter, the one saying his sister was in danger. Maybe that would have prompted Brian to help him. Eric had no idea where to even find his sister so he could help her. It was all so unsettling.

"What the hell was that about?" Mia asked inside. Brian watched until Eric left.

"So last night Frank met me and told me about my dad and how he left us to go on some top secret mission. Then he tells me my dad knocked up some woman and had twins while on this mission. That is apparently my brother, who is looking for his sister."

"Who is also your sister," Mia said, getting it. "Why did you make him leave?"

"Because it's all so ridiculous!" Brian exploded.

"Brian," Mia said quietly. She tilted her head towards the living room where the kids were playing.

"Sorry," Brian said quickly, lowering his voice. "It's just ridiculous. It doesn't even make any sense. I'm still processing it."

"What if she needs help?" Mia asked.

"You said yourself no more helping people. We're out of the game, remember?" he reminded her.

"I know what I said," Mia replied softly. He stood there radiating anger and confusion. "But maybe you should help him."

"Why? Because he's my brother? Dom is way more of a brother to me than that kid will ever be," Brian said.

"I know," Mia said. "Just think about it." She patted his shoulder before leaving him standing there. He needed to talk to Dom.

 **On the streets**

She revved her car, basking in the gloriousness of racing. She loved this part, the anticipation of who was going to win. It would be her, of course. She was the best. When the flag was dropped, she set off like a bullet from a gun. Her opponent didn't even see it coming. She screeched across the finish line crowing in delight. When she took his keys, she felt even better. Yes, drag racing made her feel so alive. It was in her blood, her genes, yet her father hated cars. She had suspected her real parents must have.

"Hey, Boss?" her associate called. "Someone to see you."

"Send 'em in," she said, snapping her gum. She was counting her winnings. It was great being the head of a racing team. She got a piece of all their cuts.

"Hello, Amelia," he said, coming in. She looked up.

"Travis," she said, smiling. "I wasn't expecting you."

"They sent me to tell you it's time," he told her. She sidled up next to him, fixing his shirt.

"I'm not ready," she replied.

"You have to be. Amelia, this isn't a game to them," Travis said.

"I'll get them their precious money, geez," she said, exasperated. "I miss you."

"Not a good time, doll," Travis said.

"Awww," Amelia said, pouting.

"Just be at the docks for midnight tomorrow all right?" Travis said.

"Ugh, fine," Amelia sighed. "Bye bye now." She pushed him away with one finger. He left, shaking his head. She smiled to herself. He couldn't scare her. She looked out for number one. She always had since fifteen when her parents died. Fifteen years later and she was doing fantastic. A little poke from a certain business partner wasn't enough to make her go running underground. She could handle it.

 **I hope this was as good as my other chapters!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

"Auntie Suki!" Lei shouted, running to her aunt's bedside. Suki covered her mouth with her hands in shock.

"Lei!" she shrieked back. Lei clambered up onto the bed beside her, making Suki wince.

"Good ol' family reunions," Owen muttered as Deckard sat down beside him.

"At least her welcome was better than yours," Deckard commented. Owen smirked.

"So what's the plan?" he asked. The watched Suki hugging Lei and whisper to her.

"We get these two to safety," Deckard replied. "Dom is expecting them. Then we gotta figure out what to do with the others. I had a run in with Takashi. He'll be super excited to see me next time."

"What did you break?" Owen asked. "Super excited" was usually code for "I broke something."

"Just his arm. He had it coming. He's got quite the smartmouth on him," Deckard added.

"Okay, look," Tej said, coming into the room. "I have looked everywhere. I don't even know where she would..." He stopped short, staring at Lei in bed with Suki and Deckard and Owen in the corner smirking at him.

"Lei!" Tej shouted joyfully. "Oh thank God!" He hurried over to hug her too, making her giggle. All this attention was unusual.

"When did this nutter get here?" Deckard asked Owen.

"He showed up all worried and concerned about her. She yelled at him to look for Lei," Owen sniggered. "You can tell who wears the pants in _that_ relationship."

"Hey, shut up," Tej directed at him, overhearing what they were talking about.

"Okay," Deckard said, standing up and clapping his hands together before the War of Words began. "How about we get you to where it's safe, huh?"

"Define safe," Suki dared.

"A nice big happy family who seems to have a lot of horseshoes up their bottoms," Deckard answered. Suki looked at him, confused.

"Just go with it," Owen suggested. He stood up and stretched.

"Dom will protect us," Tej reassured her. "We have to go there now."

"I can look after myself and Lei," Suki argued.

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" Deckard asked. "Does it look like you can take care of yourself from bad guys?"

"You two must be brothers," Suki said sarcastically.

"I remind him every day," Owen joked, nudging Deckard's ribs.

"Have they said you will be released yet?" Deckard asked Suki, ignoring his brother.

"I believe it was soon," Suki shrugged.

"I'll check in on that," Deckard said. "You," he added, pointing to Tej. "Stay put." Tej held up his hands in mock surrender as Deckard walked out of the room.

"Damn," Tej said. "One minute he's all right and the next he's a hardass."

"Try growing up with that," Owen muttered. He felt a twinge of jealousy as Lei snuggled into Suki tighter. He still felt the ache from the tragedy in his life. Not one to share, no one really knows that Owen had been happily married with a little girl of his own. Deckard had been off the radar for years. His mother was too needy to even want to be in a relationship with, so Owen had made a life for himself. He had had a pretty damn good one too. He swallowed. It seemed like yesterday things had been perfect. Then Cipher came and took it all away from him. All because he had refused to help her at first. She had promised she wouldn't kill them. She had. Owen learned very fast that she lied-a lot. This caused his life to spiral. He lost everything on top of his family, and he reduced himself to a life of crime, hardening himself to anything and anyone around him. The message was clear to him: don't get close to anyone. Then Cipher returned to ask him to help with Nightshade, and since she'd already taken everything from him, he agreed. He had planned to use what she wanted against her. That didn't turn out so well, and she had left him for dead. He sometimes wished he had actually died. Then he could have been with his wife and daughter again. He recalled what he had said to Dom back in England. That family made him vulnerable, and Owen could reach out and break him any time he wanted. It was true. Cipher had reached out and broken him. That's why he remodeled his code for living. Family made things worse. A small piece of him regretted turning into the monster she had created for him. Maybe this was why he was now turning his life around.

"Earth to Statue," Suki was saying. Owen blinked and turned his attention to her.

"Yea?"

"If your brother is here, does that mean you'll be leaving us?" she asked.

"Two is better than one," Owen replied. She didn't ask him to elaborate. In a way, she was grateful they were both here. She knew from watching Owen looking at Lei that there was some kind of history in his background. She was curious as to what. For now, she didn't want to pry. She knew from experience that if people wanted to share, they would when they were ready.

 **Dom**

"What did I tell you?" Dom said to Han. "They're all on their way."

"You're not kidding me?" Han asked.

"Not at all. You'll be holding your little girl in a few hours," Dom smiled. Han's face showed extreme relief. He had been on edge and frantic with worry every since he had lost contact with Lei while she was in the car with Deckard.

"Will they be safe here?" Han asked. "Won't they come after us here?"

"They probably will, but we'll be ready," Dom reassured him. "I'm sure Mr. Nobody can help place you somewhere safe until we sort it all out."

"You really think that by giving them money they'll go away?" Han asked. "You're crazy."

"It's worth a shot," Dom said.

"Brian wants you," Letty interrupted, coming in. Brian reached for Dom as she passed him over.

"Hey, big guy," Dom said, bouncing Brian in his arms. Han felt sadness for missing out on this part of Lei's life. He would never get to hold her as a toddler.

"Relax, man," Letty said, rubbing Han's shoulders as she passed. "She'll be here soon enough."

"What if she hates me?" Han asked.

"She won't," Dom replied.

"What if she does? I abandoned her, Dom. She's lived six years without me..." Han trailed off. He couldn't imagine the pain of her rejecting him.

"She's lived knowing that you're out there somewhere. If no one has ever told her where you were or why you left her there, perhaps she just thinks you had to work away from home or something," Letty suggested. "She's six, Han. She'll forgive you."

"I hope so," Han murmured. He blinked to get Giselle out of his mind. Images of her kept flashing into his thoughts recently. Seeing Lei was also a sharp reminder. She looked so much like her mother after all.

 **Brian**

He kept thinking about Eric. Little Nobody, as Roman referred to him. Roman had contacted him after hearing from Tej about all the drama. Brian had confessed what Frank had told him earlier, and Roman had been astounded.

"You know," Roman had said. "I thought he kinda looked like you."

Brian felt torn. He wasn't sure why he felt this way. He hadn't known Eric had even existed until a few hours ago. Why did he feel obligated to help him find his sister? Their sister. Brian kept forgetting that part. He was lying in bed thinking when Mia came in and snuggled in beside him.

"You thinking about what I said?" she asked.

"Trying not to," he replied, kissing her.

"Even just to connect with him," she encouraged.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," Brian said, moving along with his lips. Mia chuckled, knowing what he was implying. She indulged in his fantasy. It had been a while after all.

 **Amelia**

"You all right, Boss?" Damian asked. For an associate, he was certainly useless at times. Amelia hummed in frustration. She wasn't going to get all the money in time, no matter how many races she won.

"Boss?"

"What?" she snapped irritably.

"Are you all right? You seem upset."

"I am more than fine," she told him. "Now leave." Damian knew better than to argue. He slipped outside without another word. Amelia pulled out all her cash. She was 20,000 dollars short. She didn't think they'd let that slide.

"It's not a game to them," Travis had warned. She knew that. Stealing and selling electronics was a dying art. It was so different years ago when she had the perfect team. They had unfortunately messed up, and she had no idea where they dispersed to aside for one. She'd needed a different way to do it anyhow, since the truckers had become so uptight about their damn trucks being hijacked. It still amazed her that at barely 17 years old, she had commandeered the best thieving crew that ever existed, under her boss' supervision of course. Everyone always told her she looked six years older than she was. Amelia blew air out of her lips slowly. This was going to get interesting.

"Hey, baby," a voice said behind her. She turned, smiling. Just the man she wanted to see.

"Hey, you," she replied. She reached out and squeezed his arm.

"I heard about the meet," Leon said.

"It's nothing I can't handle," she dismissed.

"I really think I should go with you..." he started.

"And like always, I say no," she cut him off. "Leon, I love you, but you're not to get involved with the technical stuff. I just need you to drive the cars."

"All right," Leon said, holding his hands up. She smiled at him then. The nine year difference was noticeable these days. At 39, he had more crinkles beside his eyes, and he looked tired. When she was 17 and he was 26, they felt like they had the world by the ass. After the whole mess happened, Leon found her and never left her side. She wasn't sure if he was even in touch with his former friends.

"You'll stay safe?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled. "When do I ever not stay safe?" She hugged him. She had an instant connection with Leon the first time she had met him years ago. They had broken up for a while, and that's when she dated Travis, but it always came back to them. Always. He made her feel safe, and that was a challenging thing for anyone to do.

 **Deckard**

Just get them to safety. That was all he needed to do. Then he could work to solving this problem and move on with his life. Deckard looked in the rearview mirror to see Lei sleeping with her head in an awkward angle while Suki fought to stay awake. Owen had given in to sleep right away. He never was one for enjoying car rides.

"Maisie," Owen muttered in his sleep. Deckard looked over at him, confused. Who the hell was Maisie? Tej's lights flashing in his mirror broke his train of thought.

"Oh for God's sake," Deckard growled. Another pee break? Tej wanted to drive his own car, but he insisted that they stay together. That meant stopping every hour so he could relieve his bladder. Deckard drummed his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel while Tej bolted out of his car and into the convenience store.

"Why are you helping us?" Suki asked suddenly, startling him. He looked up to see her watching him.

"I owe it to your brother and his wife," Deckard replied. "That's all."

"So it's to clear a debt," Suki noted.

"In a way," he agreed.

"Would you be here if you didn't have that debt?" she asked. Deckard pondered this question. Would he?

"Well..."

"You don't have to answer right away," Suki said quickly, cutting him off. "Think about it." He closed his mouth. His answer hadn't been clear anyway. Tej waved as he ran past back to his car. Deckard sighed loudly as they started off again. This was going to be a long trip.

 **Eric (AKA Little Nobody)**

He glanced down at the letter again.

 **If she doesn't stop while she's ahead, she will die...**

What kind of threat was that? How did this person not know that Eric didn't even realize he had a sister? It was all so puzzling. Eric set down his beer carefully. Aside from putting out an ad asking for his long lost sister to contact him, he had no idea where to start. Brian had been a disappointment. Frank was being his usual mysterious, annoying self. Eric was suspicious that Frank knew where his sister was already. He had mentioned he was getting closer to finding her. How hard could it be?

 **Sorry for the delay in updating. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to make things interesting with Owen Shaw's past and Amelia's past. I'm sure you've all figured out that Amelia is the twin sister. To clarify, there is 9 years between Brian and his siblings, so it checks out that she was 17 for the first film. Don't worry, I do my homework ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Brian awoke with the same thoughts on his mind as last night. Eric was his half brother. He had a half sister out there, and from the tone in Eric's voice and the way he was anxiously wanting to search for her, something must be wrong. Why was it always up to him to fix everything? He sighed in frustration and tossed around the bed.

"Just talk to him," Mia said suddenly. She reached out to still his restless legs. "If not for yourself then for me, so I can get a decent night's sleep again."

"I just don't know what he expects me to do," Brian answered.

"Maybe he'll tell you when you talk to him," Mia suggested. She gave him a cheeky smile when he looked over at her.

"All right, but if this turns into something big, you only have yourself to blame," he warned.

"Okay," she agreed.

 **Han**

He was anxiously waiting for them to get there. He had been up half the night, unable to sleep. Baby Brian had a crying fit around 3 a.m., so he attended to him before Letty or Dom woke up. It had felt familiar, holding an infant. Brian had eventually smiled and grabbed at his hair. Han felt the ache inside himself that he'd had ever since he had left Lei with his parents. Even though Dom said she was six, Han knew that abandonment was a biggie, and if Lei hadn't been affected by it, then it was a bloody miracle. He went out onto the porch as the sun started to rise. He leaned on the railing and looked up towards the sky.

"I wish you were here, Giselle," he said quietly. "I could sure use your encouragement." He heard car horns honking and the squeal of tires in the distance. He worked hard to keep his mind from flashbacking to the past. Certain sounds did this to him, and he'd see Giselle's face one more time before she disappeared into the air. Sometimes it would leave him on his knees, gasping for air. A car finally rounded the hill and made its way towards the house with another car behind it. Han recognized Tej, so his heart immediately started racing. He walked down the steps towards the car slowly. Deckard climbed out looking like he hadn't slept in years. Owen got out and stretched while Deckard opened the back door. Han saw the little feet first as they hopped out, then her face was peeking around Deckard and looking right at him.

"Daddy!" she shrieked, racing towards him. Not knowing what else to do, Han got down to his knees and opened his arms. She crashed into him and held on very tightly. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that he almost missed his sister standing there with her arms crossed.

"Look, Auntie Suki, it's Daddy!" Lei shouted to her.

"I see him," Suki said. Her face showed displeasure. The commotion had brought Dom out of the house.

"Another Shaw Delivery," Deckard said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Thanks, man," Dom said, nodding. He gestured for them all to come inside. Owen looked around as they made their way inside, leaving Han, Suki, and Lei on the lawn.

"Come on, Tej," Dom said, a warning in his tone. Tej was still in the bad books with Suki, and he wanted to make it up to her.

"We'll talk later?" he asked Suki hopefully. She just gave him a look. "All right I get it." He loped up to the house looking desolate. Dom closed the door, leaving the three of them alone. Han looked up at Suki.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said.

"No thanks to you," she spat.

"Hey," Han said, gesturing to Lei. "Not here."

"You abandoned her. You abandoned us," Suki said, ignoring him. Lei looked up at her then.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked in her little voice. Suki's face softened.

"Sweetie, I need to talk to your father for a minute alone, okay? Can you go see Deckard?"

"Okay," Lei said reluctantly.

"I'll be there in a minute," Han reassured her. Once she had gone inside, he turned to Suki, who promptly slapped him.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"I've been waiting a really long time to do that," Suki smirked.

"Look, I'm sorry I left all those years ago, okay? I was stupid. I wanted to live my life free of responsibility..."

"And look where that got you," Suki sneered.

"I said I'm sorry!" Han shouted at her. "What more do you want from me?!" Suki stood there looking at her brother. He was angry and clenching his fists.

"I don't know, Han," she answered quietly. She walked past him and into the house. Han stood there shaking. He knew he had hurt her badly by leaving. He didn't think she'd ever forgive him.

"Daddy!" Lei called.

"Coming!" he called back. If there was one thing he could do, it was make things right with his daughter.

 **Amelia**

She was meeting the boss that night. It was scaring her. He would not forgive her for being so short this time. There was only so much cajoling she could do. She half reconsidered having Leon go with her like he wanted, but she kept shoving that idea away. There was no need for him to get hurt over her failure. She thought back to the good old days when things ran smoothly and the truckers were just that: truckers, not shot gun wielding psychos. She smoothed her shirt and examined herself in the mirror. If she looked just right, maybe he'd overlook it one more time. She picked up her gun and stowed it away on herself, just in case. You never knew when you'd need back up.

 **Mr. Nobody A.K.A. Frank**

"Shit is going to hit the fan tonight," Frank said. "We need to be ready." His associate nodded beside him before going to alert the others. Frank sighed to himself. He'd been watching Amelia for a while now, waiting to get close enough to her employer. He had suspected she was Eric's twin due to her looks, but he hadn't been sure until he'd done a little digging. When Eric came to him about the letter, it made him absolutely positive they were related. Frank was pretty sure someone else had figured out Amelia's past, and they were trying to make trouble. He knew it'd only be a matter of time before they figured out that Brian O'Connor was also related to the twins.

 **Eric**

He was coming out of the cafe when he was scared shitless by Brian. His coffee went everywhere.

"Were you following me?!" he spluttered. His shirt was badly stained now. He couldn't go to work like this. Frank did have standards on what you wore on the job.

"Not quite. It was more dumb luck that you go to the same cafe I do," Brian said. "Unless..."

"I was not stalking you," Eric cut him off defensively. Brian wasn't sure he believed him.

"My wife thinks I should talk to you," Brian said finally.

"Oh," Eric said. He tried hard not to feel excited. "And what do you think?"

"I don't know. I don't really want to get into whatever this is," Brian admitted.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Eric asked. "To help you make up your mind?"

"I guess," Brian said heavily. "Shall we?" He gestured to the cafe. Eric led the way, and they sat at a booth near the back.

"I'm not really sure how to start," Eric confessed. He pulled out the letter and slid it over. "Here." Brian read it quickly, and he felt that bad feeling in the pit of his stomach he got when trouble was brewing.

"Did you know about her before this?" Brian asked. Eric shook his head.

"No," he replied. "Although Fr-Mr. Nobody..."

"I know his name is Frank," Brian interrupted.

"Fine. Frank seemed to know when I told him. It was all over his face. I think he knows something."

"There is a good chance," Brian nodded.

"I don't know where to start," Eric said, sighing and rubbing his face with his hands. "She's obviously in danger, and I have no idea who she is."

"Why don't you have a chat with Frank?" Brian suggested.

"And what, just confront him?" Eric asked. He flinched at this idea. Frank made him nervous.

"Yea. You have the right to know," Brian told him. Eric thought about this for a moment.

"Yea. Yea! I do have that right," he said, getting up. "Thanks, Brian." He stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"What?" Brian asked.

"Can you come with me?" Eric asked quickly before he lost his nerve.

"You want me to hold your hand?" Brian asked, raising a brow.

"No. I just think Frank might listen to you better," Eric answered.

"I doubt it, but all right fine. Let's go," Brian said, standing up and heading out the door. This was not how he imagined his morning going.

 **Dom & Letty**

"How are we going to fix those two?" Letty asked, jerking her head towards the living room. She was in the kitchen with Dom, feeding Brian in his high chair.

"Who?" Dom asked. "Tej and Suki?"

"No! Han and Suki," Letty corrected.

"Stay out of it," Dom advised her. "That's a family affair."

"Yea well, look what happens when we stay out of our friends' lives," Letty pointed out.

"What? They have secret babies?" Dom laughed. "Nothing bad about that."

"Yea, but they left Lei with her grandparents and never went back. Because of us," Letty added. Dom gave her a sharp look.

"I gave them the opportunity to say no," he said. "I never forced anyone to do anything."

"I know, I know," Letty said. Brian was waving his hands and yelping for more, so she put her focus on him again. "I'm just saying, if we'd known..."

"Letty, we can't do this to ourselves," Dom said. "We can't change what happened, and I'm not gonna influence a relationship because they can't figure it out. They gotta figure it out on their own." Mia came in just then with her two little ones, and they immediately found Lei and began playing with her.

"Hey," Dom said, giving her a big hug. "Where's Brian?"

"He's meeting with someone," Mia said vaguely.

"Who?" Letty asked.

"A friend I think. I dunno. He didn't really say," she said, waving it off. Letty felt suspicious about this.

"Things okay with you two?" Dom asked her.

"Of course," Mia said, smiling mischievously.

"Let's leave it at that," Dom said, patting her shoulder and chuckling. The kids were laughing and squealing with each other now.

"I'm glad I brought them," Mia said, craning to catch sight of them playing.

"Yea. It's been pretty tense here," Letty told her.

"Suki is very pissed at Han," Dom filled her in.

"Oh dear. I hope they work it out," Mia said, worried.

"Well, we better get going," Deckard said. Owen was behind him. They had been sitting between Suki and Tej, and the tension had been getting worse and worse to the point Deckard wanted to just tell them to all grow the hell up. That was his cue to leave.

"So soon?" Dom asked.

"Yea. I think they're in good hands now," Deckard nodded. "We gotta figure out who's behind this."

"All right. Godspeed," Dom said, shaking Deckard and Owen's hands.

"Take care of yourselves," Deckard said as they went out the door.

"So now what?" Owen asked, examining his fingers.

"We go find Takashi," Deckard answered.

 **Elsewhere**

"You found them?" she asked. Takashi bowed his head.

"I did."

"Excellent. I can't thank you enough. This shouldn't take long," the woman sneered. She hated Dom very much for pulling the wool over her eyes and escaping with that baby. They would all pay very much for that. Oh yes, they would. Takashi had been very helpful, and he knew it. She had learned that Han had screwed him over but good, and she knew he'd be the perfect candidate to help her with her revenge. It's too bad Takashi had a run in with Deckard. His arm was in a sling and cast, and he looked like a Dalmation almost with all the bruises. That would take some time to heal. She'd have to wait just a little longer before unleashing her wrath if she wanted his help. Cipher cracked her knuckles. She could wait.

 **Sorry it's not a long chapter. I had some writer's block with this story, so I'm hoping now it has passed. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Frank?" Eric asked, coming into the room. Brian was hanging back behind him. Frank looked up at him briefly.

"What happened to your shirt?" he asked. "There is a dress code..."

"I know," Eric interrupted. "That's not important right-"

"It is so important," Frank cut him off. "The way you dress give an impression. Right now you look like a bum, not someone who can handle a takedown."

"It's a little coffee," Eric started.

"Oh, knock it off already," Brian cut in. "Frank, what's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean," Frank answered vaguely.

"I think you do. Where are you going right now?" Brian asked, noticing everyone gearing up around him suddenly.

"That's classified," Frank replied. "Eric, change and get ready."

"But..."

"Now."

Eric hung his head and sauntered off to do Frank's bidding. Brian crossed his arms and stared at Frank.

"What?" Frank asked, not looking.

"He deserves answers," Brian said. Frank looked at him then.

"About?"

"About what you know. You know something about his sister, don't you?" Brian asked.

"Not at all. Now, Brian, I'd love to hang around and chat, but I've got to get moving," Frank said, pushing past. Brian waited for Eric to come back. When he did, he looked deflated.

"I'm sorry it didn't go well," Brian told him.

"He's good at avoiding answers," Eric sighed. "Well, time for work. You better go."

"See you," Brian said, not wanting to stick around longer than he had to.

 **Nightfall**

Shit had hit the fan incredibly hard and fast. Amelia had no sooner admitted she didn't have the cash when explosions went off around them. She had ducked for cover when the gunfire started. She crawled away on her stomach as fast as she could. She found the exit and slipped out, running as fast as her legs would allow. Then it hit her. She had no ride. She turned to look back at the chaos behind her. Her ride was in there. She huffed at herself. On foot it was then. She started running again when a horn honked. She whipped around to see Leon gesturing wildly for her to get in.

"What are you doing here?!" she asked once she was in and Leon had burned rubber at take off.

"Saving your ass," he answered.

"I don't know what's happening back there," Amelia said, whimpering. "I'm so dead right now."

"Relax," Leon assured her. "I know just where to go."

 **Dom's House**

"So, how did your talk go?" Mia asked Brian now that they were finally alone. Jack and Emily were watching a movie with Lei and Han. Dom and Letty were cleaning up after dinner while Brian was sleeping, and Tej and Suki were outside trying to talk.

"It was okay," Brian answered. He watched the kids with a smile on his face.

"Did you find anything out?"

"Not really. Someone is just trying to freak him out I think," Brian told her. He explained about the letter.

"I think that's serious," Mia said, worried.

"I really just want to stay out of it," Brian sighed. "Can we let it go now?"

"Okay," Mia agreed.

 **Tej & Suki**

"I really am sorry," Tej said again. Suki was staring off down the street with her arms folded. Tej was beginning to feel she was never going to forgive him.

"It's fine," she said after a while, sighing. "The person I'm really angry at is Han. I took it out on you because you got caught up in it."

"Want me to beat him up for you?" Tej asked, joking.

"Oh, please," Suki said, giving him a scornful look.

"Hey, I've won a fistfight before," Tej defended himself.

"Sure you have," she smirked. She reached over and took his hand, making him smile.

"Does this mean we're solid again?"

"I think so," she nodded.

 **Han**

Lei wouldn't let him out of her sight all day. He didn't want to be out of her sight. He wanted to be with her forever and never let her leave his side. She had all the mannerisms of her mother along with his eating habits. He'd have to watch that.

"Daddy, I'm sleepy," Lei said when the credits of the movie started rolling.

"Okay, baby girl," he smiled, lifting her up into his arms. "Bedtime it is."

"Can you read me a story?" she asked when they went up the stairs.

"Sure," he agreed. He got her all settled in his bed, and he dug up one of Brian's baby books to read to her.

"Do I get to see Mommy tomorrow?" Lei asked sleepily. Han froze. He hadn't realized she wouldn't know.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," he said, putting her off. He started reading to change the subject. She was asleep before he finished the first page, which Han was thankful for. The book was very much too young for her. He watched her sleep for a moment. How the hell was he going to tell her that her mother was dead?

 **Deckard & Owen**

"It's Cipher," Owen said suddenly. Deckard lifted his head up to look at him, not having heard him properly.

"How did you make the leap from Japanese Mob to Cipher?" he asked.

"I dunno. It's always her, though, isn't it?"

"She wouldn't stoop that low to get involved with them," Deckard scoffed. "Not her type. She would go big and blow Dom and them all up not target just one."

"Maybe she's made a deal with the mob to bring them Han so they can help with the others," Owen suggested.

"You need to start using your head," Deckard said, cuffing him. Owen rubbed his head where Deckard had hit him.

"Well, when you figure out who's behind it all, call me," Owen said, getting up and going to his room. Deckard exhaled loudly before taking another swig of his beer. They were in a motel, laying low. Deckard tried not to think that his brother could be right. If they were dealing with Cipher, this thing just got a whole lot harder.

 **Dom & Letty**

"I miss having an empty house," Letty mourned. Dom chuckled beside her. They had just said goodbye to Mia and Brian, who each had a sleeping child over their shoulders. Han was setting up camp on the couch, and Tej and Suki had gone to her room upstairs.

"That's the problem when you're the one everyone comes to for help," Dom laughed.

"We should take a holiday," Letty suggested.

"We just got back from our honeymoon not that long ago," Dom teased.

"Then let's take another one!" Letty cried, laughing. He swooped her up into his arms and kissed her passionately.

"Garage?" he asked.

"Mmhmm," she agreed. They didn't get far before the doorbell went off. Curious, Dom slid Letty off and went to answer it. He was shocked at who was standing there.

"Leon?!" Letty gasped behind him.

"Hey, Dom," Leon said. He kept looking around him nervously. There was a younger woman beside him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were out of this country or dead," Dom said.

"I'm still here just...incognito," Leon shrugged. "Look, can we crash here? We need to figure out a game plan without someone trying to kill us."

"Wait, wait, wait," Letty said. "I think we've reached our limits of people being on the run from killers." She looked at Dom.

"He's family," Dom said, moving to let Leon in.

"Thanks, Dom," Leon said, hugging him.

"Nice to see you again, Amelia," Dom nodded at the woman.

"Yes, hi," Amelia said. "Have you guys thought of returning to your old jobs?"

"Nope," Letty snorted, recognizing her finally.

"Too bad. You were the best team I ever had," Amelia sighed.

"What's going on?" Dom asked Leon.

"Didn't get enough cash for our boss, so shit hit the fan tonight when she was meeting with him. I think, though, that feds were involved somehow. I don't know why."

"Feds?" Letty asked Amelia.

"I think so. I didn't exactly hang around to read their badges," Amelia scoffed.

"So who's trying to kill you?" Dom asked.

"My boss. No doubt he's got a hit out for me now. Not unless I can get him the rest of his money."

"I'm thinking street race," Leon said. "Get the money, give it to him, and get out." He looked at Amelia meaningfully.

"That'd be lovely, darling, but you know I don't like running away," Amelia snapped.

"Call it saving your ass," Leon told her roughly.

"Cool it you two," Dom said, holding up his hands. "We'll reconvene in the morning. Leo, you can have your old room."

"I heard this place blew up," Leon commented.

"I rebuilt it," Dom answered. Leon winked at him while escorting Amelia upstairs.

"Great," Letty said.

"Garage?" Dom asked.

"Not anymore," Letty sighed. "Something about more guests killed the mood."

 **Frank & Eric**

"Damn it, Eric!" Frank shouted. They had missed their target. Somehow amidst the chaos, he had escaped. Frank was very worried now. His plan to keep Amelia's soon to be killer behind bars was foiled. She had disappeared too. This was not good. Not good at all.

"I'm sorry!" Eric yelled back. He grabbed his head in frustration. He had nearly gotten shot himself, not that Frank noticed.

"It's all right. I'll think of something," Frank said, moving away quickly.

"Just tell me!" Eric hollered after him. Frank didn't respond. Eric growled in anger. His boss was definitely hiding something from him, and he was going to find out what very soon.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it's a short chapter. I didn't want y'all to think I'd forgotten about you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I haven't forgotten about this story I promise. I just got into my other stories and haven't had proper time to sit and write this one. I am hoping to be able to write more soon. Things have been pretty crazy in my life the past few months and will be until probably July *sigh* Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Motive, motive, motive," Deckard was muttering to himself the next morning. "What would be the motive?"

"Besides revenge?" Owen asked, incredulous.

"There's a reason it's Han," Deckard said.

"Because the mob wants to kill him?"

"Shut up for a minute, will you?"

"Deck, Cipher doesn't need a motive to kill people. She just does it," Owen said.

"She wants something from the mob," Deckard said over him, snapping his fingers. "Look into the Japanese Mob and their latest movements."

"All right," Owen sighed, getting up and going to work. Deckard had his own job to do. He was going to do some more research on little Miss Cipher.

 **Brian**

He went back over to Dom's the next morning. He wanted to talk to him about Eric and his dad. It was long overdue for the two of them to have a one on one visit.

"Hey," Dom said as Brian stepped into the door. "What's up?"

"Any chance you can spare me a few minutes?" Brian asked.

"Sure." Dom set down baby Brian into his high chair and gave Letty a kiss on the head when he passed by. They went outside together.

"So what's going on?" Dom asked as they started walking down the road.

"I found out what happened to my Dad," Brian said. He felt Dom's jerk reaction beside him without having to see it.

"You what?" Dom said, having not heard correctly. Brian sighed.

"Mr. Nobody...Frank...he came and talked to me the other day. He knew my father. He told me my father was his partner, that he died on a mission but not before having kids with another woman."

"Whoa, that's heavy," Dom said, looking at him.

"It gets better. Dom, Eric is my half brother."

"Little Nobody?!"

"Yea."

"Wow. That's...wow," Dom trailed off, thinking. "Yea, you know, you can kind of see it."

"No you can't," Brian growled.

"A little bit," Dom smiled.

"I'm not finished yet," Brian interrupted before Dom could say why. "Eric has a twin sister who is apparently in danger, and I think Frank knows where she is and isn't telling him."

"This is like a damn soap opera," Dom laughed.

"And I'm stuck in the middle! I'm supposed to be retired and enjoying life with my wife and kids..." Brian said wistfully.

"But you want to help," Dom finished for him.

"No," Brian lied.

"Brian, I know you very well. Action is your middle name. You want to confront Frank," Dom pointed out.

"Well, yea!" Brian spluttered.

"And I bet you want me to go with you," Dom smiled.

"Would you?" Brian asked hopefully.

"Why not? It's been a while since Frank and I have had a chat," Dom mused. They headed back to the house to find a car out front.

"Well, what do you know," Brian said as Frank got out and came towards them. "There he is."

 **Han**

"Daddy!" Lei shouted, landing on his chest hard.

"Ahh!" he cried. She giggled.

"I wanna go play with Jack and Emily," she begged.

"Maybe this afternoon," Han agreed. She bounced up and down with happiness. Then she leaped off and ran out the door to go find baby Brian. Han got up, groaning. So this was how his parents felt when he was a kid.

"You look rough," Letty commented when he came into the living room. Lei was playing with Brian on the floor.

"Didn't sleep so hot," he responded.

"I don't think any of us are right now," Letty laughed. Leon and Amelia came down just then.

"Where's Dom?" Leon asked.

"Out with Brian. Actually," Letty said, looking out the window. "He's right there talking to Mr. Nobody."

"Who?" Leon asked. Han craned his neck to see. He had heard a lot about this guy, the guy who was supposedly going to help him.

"He's someone who helped us a few times," Letty dismissed. She was busy watching the conversation. It looked important. Amelia recognized the man from the night before, and she very quietly slipped away and out the back door.

 **Deckard**

He couldn't believe it. After hours and hours of searching, he had finally found something. Something that was going to turn the tables his way. It was unbelievable.

"Hey, Owen!" he called.

"What?"

"Get your stuff. We're going back to Dom's."

"You find something?"

"You bet your ass I found something," Deckard replied. "That bitch ain't gonna know what hit her."

 **Brian & Dom **

"What are you saying to me right now?" Brian asked.

"That girl in there, Amelia, she's your half sister. Eric's twin sister," Frank explained. "She was a part of the job last night, and now her boss is out to kill her."

"So Eric was right," Brian muttered. He wanted to see this girl, see if she looked anything like their father like Eric did.

"Yea, he was. I didn't tell him who she was cos I knew he'd just barge on in like a night in shining armor and get himself killed. I need to talk to Amelia. Now," Frank said.

"She's inside," Dom gestured. The squeal of tires made them all turn around, and they saw Roman getting out of his fancy ass car.

"What the hell?!" he called. "I go away on a Roman Holiday, and suddenly Han's alive with a kid?! And Brian has a brother! Man, I should go away more often." Tej had been constantly giving him updates, but he had been stuck in another country and unable to just rush home to join in the fun.

"Hey, Rome," Brian laughed, hugging his friend. "Nice to see you."

"This is much better than on the phone," Roman commented.

"I'll be going to talk to her now," Frank said, going inside.

"Who?"

"I have a sister too," Brian told him.

"WHAT?!" Roman exclaimed. Then he got thinking. "Is she hot?"

"Roman!"

"What? Can't a guy ask?"

"No."

"Come on, you two," Dom said, grinning. "We might as well see what's going on in there."

 **Amelia**

She didn't make it very far.

"Amelia!" a voice called. She didn't turn, just upped her pace.

"Stop!"

"No!" she called over her shoulder.

"Amelia, I know your father," Frank said, making her stop right in her tracks. "Your real father." Her real father? She turned to face Frank.

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"He's dead, Amelia, but he was my partner. We spent a lot of time together..."

"Oh, rot in hell," she snapped, turning to go again.

"Amelia! Your boss is trying to kill you."

"I know!" she shouted. "I know that! I can look after myself."

"No, no you can't. He's very dangerous, Amelia. Please trust me."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because," Frank answered.

"That's a really childish answer," Amelia laughed.

"I can protect you. Dom can protect you. You will not survive out there on your own. We are dealing with something much bigger than you can control," Frank said. She hesitated.

"I'm tough," she replied, jutting out her chin.

"Don't I know it, but you need help with this one," Frank sighed. "Just come back to the house, and we'll have a talk. There's someone I want you to meet. Two people actually."

"This better be good," Amelia growled.

 **Eric**

He had received Frank's message and was on his way to the Toretto household. He wondered what was going on. He immediately saw Brian when he got there.

"What's the big news?" Eric asked, coming up beside him. Brian pointed to the woman standing in the middle of the living room.

"That's your sister," Brian said.

* * *

 **It's short I know. I just wanted to post something. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Eric felt his world narrowing in and his vision blur. The word "sister" echoed in his brain. He barely saw everyone standing around watching.

"What are you waiting for?" Brian laughed, pushing him forward. Amelia turned when he walked up to her.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"That," Frank said, "is your twin brother." The silence in the room was deafening. Then, Amelia snorted and started laughing.

"Why is she laughing?" Eric hissed at Brian, who shrugged.

"Y-y-you-you're kidding, right?" Amelia asked Frank, still laughing.

"I'm not," Frank replied, serious. She sobered up quickly and surveyed Eric.

"I knew I was adopted," she said. "But I had no idea I had a brother."

"Or a half brother," Eric added, gesturing to Brian.

"What?!" she exclaimed, staring. "Brian? Brian's my half brother? No way!"

"You know her?" Frank asked Brian.

"She attended a few of Dom's parties with Leon," Brian replied. Amelia wanted to clarify her role, but she knew better than to do that in front of an agent such as Mr. Nobody.

"This is...this is so weird," Eric said, looking at his sister. "I'm finally meeting you. I can help you."

"I was doing just fine on my own," Amelia said, getting annoyed suddenly.

"Amelia is very tough since she lost her adopted parents at such a young age," Frank told them. "Always trying to prove to the world she was made of stone. Am I right?"

"Shut up," Amelia retorted.

"See?" Frank finished.

"Do you know why we got split up?" Eric asked him. Frank sighed heavily.

"I do," he admitted. "Your father got this young woman in trouble, but he died right before she gave birth. She couldn't afford to keep you, so she gave you up to foster care for the purpose of adoption."

"Why split us up?" Eric asked, confused.

"It was just easier I guess," Frank answered. Amelia was staring at Eric.

"You know," she started. "I always kind of felt like I was missing half of myself, that I wasn't complete."

"Me too!" Eric said eagerly.

"Do you like racing too?" she asked.

"Uh, yea," Erica replied, looking nervously at Frank. He knew the guy would frown on that.

"Brian does too," Letty chimed in, making them all look at her.

"Don't I know it," Amelia winked. She had seen him race before. Brian was looking at her now.

"He's the best," Tej told her. "In LA anyway."

"Not quite here," Dom smirked. Brian shot him a look, making Dom laugh.

"We all know you're the king," Amelia laughed with him. "I saw buster boy over here blow his engine the first time he took on Dom."

"You were there?" Brian asked. "Damn."

"Never missed a race," she winked.

"So what do we do now?" Eric asked, cutting in. "I mean, you're in danger, Amelia. I was given a letter anonymously stating that fact."

"I am?" Amelia asked.

"You owe some money to a big dude," Frank chimed in. "A big dude I've been trying to catch for a while now. A big dude who I think is the one going to kill you."

"Great," Amelia sighed.

"So what do we do?" Brian asked.

"Well, looks like you'll have to win some more money to lure him back so I can get him," Frank said.

"Are you giving us permission to street race?" Amelia asked, incredulous.

"Whatever gets the job done," Frank shrugged.

"Oho," Amelia said, getting excited. "Oho! This is awesome!"

"Eric has a big garage with some neat toys," Roman threw in. "Lambos, tanks, you name it."

"Well, brother," she said, looking at Eric. "Let's get us some cars. I know just the race we have to win."

"Who all gets to race?" Roman asked casually. He was looking hopeful.

"I don't think we should be talking about races right now," Deckard said, coming in just then with Owen. Everyone turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Dom asked.

"We got something," Deckard answered. "It's big. It could possibly clear this whole mess up if we do it properly."

"Whaddya got?" Dom prodded. Deckard looked to Owen, who nodded and pulled out his laptop.

"Cipher has a sister," Deckard said.

"Cipher has a sister," Dom repeated, not having heard correctly.

"That's right," Deckard nodded.

"She said she has no value for family," Dom went on.

"Doesn't she?" Deckard asked. Owen turned his laptop towards Dom, showing a photo dated six months ago. "She's slipping up." Dom leaned in and studied the image of Cipher and another woman. They were clearly in Athens.

"How did you find this?" Dom asked.

"I know people who are just as good at computers as she is," Deckard smirked. "She thinks she can hide, but her sister is hell bent on putting her out there."

"We're on our way to pick the sister up," Owen said. "Her name is Farah."

"You're sure it's not a trap?" Letty asked.

"Nope. It's the real deal. Once I figured out who the sister was, I dug for more information. It was sparse since I'm sure Cipher did her best to erase everything, but one thing was left: an article on a school event. Felicity a.k.a. Cipher and Farah. I made some calls on the way over here and discovered they were orphaned at a young age. Cipher went off on her own because she was angry and needed to control everything in her life. She left her sister behind, but she still visits," Deckard explained.

"Explains why she goes to Athens," Dom mused. "Where did you get this photo?"

"Her sister uses social media," Deckard said. "How that photo got out there without Cipher knowing, I will never know."

"It's pure luck," Letty noted.

"Her sister lives in a facility in Athens. I forgot to mention, her sister has Down Syndrome. It's not severe, but it's enough that she can't live alone," Deckard said, grinning. "A weak spot if I ever saw one."

"So what happens when we pick her up?"

"She'll think it's a holiday. The plan isn't to hurt her but to bring Cipher to us."

"And if she doesn't?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Deckard promised.

 **Cipher**

Cipher wanted to hit them and hit them hard, but Takashi wasn't quite ready.

"How is the situation with Amelia?" she asked, typing at her computer. She constantly surfed her sister's social media and deleted images of herself with her. She wished her sister would stop uploading the photos, but Farah didn't understand why Cipher didn't want her pictures out there. Her sister was just happy to share her life and talk to friends. Sometimes Cipher wished her life was that simplistic and easy, no stress about trying to control the world. It was exhausting sometimes.

"The raid interrupted that process," Takashi answered. "But Amelia has written Riku and is saying she will get him his money."

"Bonus for you guys," Cipher said absently. She had found out about the whole Eric, Brian, Amelia dynamic a while ago and was messing with Eric's head about it. She knew he had had no idea about his sister, so she had sent him a letter threatening danger to his sister, making him go crazy trying to find her. It helped her immensely as she didn't have to bother trying to locate Amelia. Eric did that for her. Well, Frank did really, but why get bogged down with logistics? She was going to kidnap Amelia and use her to get what she wanted and then kill her. If it all went well, the whole damn family would be finished off by the time she was done. The only blip was she was supposed to have Han's daughter for the mob along with Han in exchange for the codes, and she had failed that. She curled her lip. No one was going to get the drop on her this time. No one.

 **Dom's House**

"He's letting us have the chance," Amelia said, looking at her phone. She felt nervous, though. It had been decided that half the team do the racing and the other half go take down Cipher. Dom was in that crew along with Letty. Mia had arrived in the middle of the discussion, and it was decided that she and Suki would look after the children. Brian was going to race.

"How did this switch?" Dom asked him. "You started off as the guy with the guns chasing people, and I was the racer. Now it's the other way around."

"Funny how that works, eh?" Brian joked.

"All right," Deckard said. "I think Owen should stay here with the ladies and the kids."

"What?!" Owen exclaimed.

"Someone's gotta protect us," Mia shrugged.

"But I'm more useful to you over there," Owen said to Deckard, angry.

"You're just as useful here," Deckard said firmly. "I've got Dom, Letty, Frank, Tej, and Roman. Possibly Hobbs too, if he gets his ass over here." Roman made a face. He had wanted to stay and do some really fast driving.

"So me, Leon, Han, Eric, and Amelia are doing this race," Brian confirmed.

"Saddle up, boys," Deckard said. "We have a psycho to catch." Hobbs entered just then.

"I got your message. What did I miss?" he asked.

"The whole damn show," Deckard snorted. "Where have you been?"

"Busy," Hobbs said vaguely. "All right, who's asses are getting kicked?"

 **Suki**

She could tell Owen was pissed that he was stuck babysitting, but she couldn't help notice the way he smiled to himself whenever he looked at one of the kids. Did this man have a soft spot for little children? She wondered. Everyone was a flurry of movement as they prepared to do what they had to do. She hoped that this would all be over soon and she could get back to her life. Han kept looking at her, and she refused to smile at him. She was still angry at him for hurting her all those years ago. Maybe it was childish, but she was hanging onto it for now. Lei was excited to see Jack and Emily, and they were playing with each other in the back yard. Mia had baby Brian in her arms, bouncing him every so often and making him laugh. Letty and Dom each kissed the little boy goodbye.

"Be safe," Mia said to Dom, tears in her eyes.

"I will," he promised. Letty hugged Mia tightly.

"Keep our little man out of trouble," she said, trying to laugh. Mia just nodded.

"Good luck," Dom said, shaking Brian's hand and pulling him into a side hug.

"It's not needed now that the king is leaving town," Brian grinned. Dom laughed.

"I'm pretty good," Amelia pointed out.

"She's pretty damn good," Leon chimed in, nodding vigorously.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Brian smirked.

"Dom," Han said, catching him before he went out the door. "Thanks. For doing this."

"Anything, brother, to get you to live a normal life again. I don't doubt that Cipher had a hand in your parents' death and your exposure."

"I've never met her, but I already hate her," Han said grimly.

"You don't want to meet her," Dom shook his head. Then he was gone. Car doors slammed, and it was the eight of them alone wondering how it was going to end without someone getting hurt.

* * *

 **Please be kind and remember this is my made up story. Thanks for reading! I promise to do a more heart to heart between Brian, Amelia, and Eric in the next chapter. I think maybe only five chapters left, folks! ;)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to those who do leave a review. I appreciate it! This chapter has some heart to hearts in it, but the next chapter will be more action I promise. Cheers!**

* * *

"Hey," Suki said, joining Owen on the back deck. The kids were playing with Mia on the lawn. Brian and the others were prepping for the race. Suki was a little put out that she wasn't invited to race, but someone had to be responsible for the kids.

"Hey," Owen replied absently. He was watching Lei, and his face showed sorrow.

"Are you all right?" she asked. He turned away abruptly then.

"Fine," he said gruffly. He cleared his throat. "Guess I should go play bodyguard." Suki was now certain that something was bothering Owen, and that something involved kids.

"Auntie, why is he sad?" Lei asked. She had taken a shine to both Deckard and Owen, which Suki didn't quite understand. Maybe it was their accents. Or the fact that Owen seemed to have an endless supply of sweets to give her.

"I don't know, sweetie," Suki replied, stroking Lei's hair.

"Why don't you ask him?"

"I don't think he wants me to ask."

"Oh."

"Why don't you go play with Jack and Emily?" Suki suggested. Lei's face brightened.

"Okay!"

"I can't wait until they get old and tired like me," Mia laughed, coming over to Suki. "By then, I'll be in a wheel chair and racing circles around them to keep them constantly on their feet."

"Oh my God. I can so see Brian racing you with his wheelchair."

"Don't give him any ideas," Mia warned, nudging her. She was smiling, though.

"Are you worried?" Suki asked.

"No. Well, that's not completely true," Mia corrected. "I am a little worried, but I've been in these situations so many times before that it's almost old, you know?"

"I guess."

"Are you ever going to forgive Han?" Mia asked her. Suki sighed.

"I don't know."

"Think about it. He's your brother. I sometimes can't stand some of the things Dom did, but I still love him," Mia said, turning to go back to the kids. Suki crossed her arms. She hated that Mia had a point.

 **Dom**

They were on one of Frank's private jets. Dom was trying to relax and calm his breathing a little. Letty squeezed his hand. She knew how anxious he was to take down Cipher once and for all. Suddenly, a crackling sound started grinding on everyone's ears. Dom looked over at Roman, who froze with his hands midair.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you mind?" Deckard asked, also glaring at Roman.

"I'm hungry," Roman whined.

"You're always hungry," Frank noted.

"Yessir. I am," Roman grinned, ripping the packaging of his treat finally and stuffing it into his mouth.

"What's with you?" Hobbs asked Tej.

"Me? Oh, I'm just thinking about Suki and Han," Tej replied. "I hope they sort their shit out before I get back."

"Look at you talking all tough when Suki's not around," Deckard smirked. He knew that girl would take Tej down in a heartbeat.

"You...you're not gonna tell her, are you?" Tej asked, worried suddenly. Deckard just laughed.

"Do we have an actual plan here? Or are we just gonna barge into the community living center and haul Farah out?" Hobbs asked, changing the subject.

"Relax, you lout. I have a plan," Deckard scoffed.

"It better not involve grenades," Dom warned. Deckard sucked his teeth.

"It might."

"That's a really bad idea," Letty told him.

"What? It gets the job done," Deckard said defensively.

"These are innocent people here, Deck," Dom went on. "No grenades."

"Fine. Spoil my fun why don't you," Deckard muttered. He pushed the bag of grenades farther under the seat with his foot.

"Are we gonna get to drive any cars?" Roman asked.

"What is it with you and cars?" Frank countered.

"They're fast," Roman replied. "Sometimes a little furious."

"I don't think we'll be racing cars," Dom informed him.

"Damn," Roman groaned.

"Well, someone has to get away with Farah as fast as possible," Deckard said.

"Dibs," Letty cut in before Roman opened his mouth.

"Aw not fair!" he complained.

"Letty's got the job," Deckard said. "She doesn't get distracted by shiny treat wrappers."

"I don't..."

"So how can we guarantee that Cipher doesn't already know what we're up to?" Hobbs interrupted. Roman sulked.

"We don't," Deckard answered.

"Great," Hobbs grunted. "This plan has some major holes in it."

"It's still a plan," Deckard argued.

"We go in, we get Farah, we get out," Dom said smoothly. "If anyone is good at doing that sort of job, it's us."

 **Brian**

They were in one of Amelia's garages looking at cars. Brian was getting excited about what car he wanted to use. Amelia couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I can't believe you're my brother," she said after a while. He looked at her.

"I know. It's weird. I used to be jealous of you for running a thieving show at your young age."

"Eh. You just gotta know how to manage people," she shrugged. "How about that one?" She was pointing at none other than Brian's favorite car.

"Oh yea. Gotta have a Nissan Skyline!" he crowed, touching it fondly. It reminded him of his racing days in LA. Amelia laughed.

"I didn't take you for a Nissan guy," she remarked.

"It's the best car I've ever driven," he smirked. She tossed him the keys for it.

"One down, four more to go," she said.

"So, you and Leon, huh?" Brian asked as she picked out a Dodge Charger.

"Hm? Oh, yea. He's pretty great," she answered.

"I always wondered where he ended up," Brian went on.

"He got stuck with me. He never really went out in public much. I think he worried about being picked up by the cops."

"Makes sense."

Amelia picked out three other cars and collected their keys.

"So, how has all this news of being a sister settled with you?" Brian asked as they walked out of the garage to go back to the crew waiting on the street. Amelia stopped suddenly and turned to look at him.

"Honestly?"

"Yea."

"I'm confused. A little psyched, but mostly wondering why it's happening," she told him.

"You liked being an only child?"

"Well...no. It did get lonely, but it would have been nice to have another sister, you know what I'm saying?" she laughed.

"Mia is your sister in law," Brian pointed out.

"Oohh true dat," she nodded. "She seems pretty cool. You snagged a good one. I always liked her."

"She's the best," Brian said, looking up to see Mia in the driver's seat of the van. Suki and Owen were at home with the kids. Han, Leon, and Eric were waiting for their cars. He looked back at Amelia, whose eyes were a little wet.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered, shaking her head. She forged ahead, leaving Brian to wonder why she was crying.

 **Owen**

"Can you play now?" Lei asked.

"No," Owen replied.

"How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"Still no."

"Lei! Leave him alone," Suki ordered. Lei sighed loudly and slid off the chair, padding to the other room.

"Thanks," Owen said.

"She seems to be quite taken with you," Suki noted. They were sitting at the kitchen table, and Owen had some cards spread out in front of him. Suki wasn't sure what kind of game he was playing.

"All kids are," Owen noted.

"Really? You don't strike me as the kid type," Suki laughed. He stiffened then, and she stopped.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No."

"You're putting on that tough guy face again."

"Suki, stop it."

"Just tell me what's wrong," Suki urged.

"NO!" Owen exploded, slamming his hand on the table, making her jump. He got up aggressively and stormed out the back door. He didn't care if he scared her. He didn't want to talk about his past. Not ever. He paced angrily in the yard. Everything he looked at reminded him of what he'd lost. He couldn't stand it much longer.

"Owen," Suki said, standing at the door. He whipped around to face her.

"Get your ass back inside and stop talking to me," he ordered, pointing fiercely.

"I know you're trying to cover up whatever hurt you have deep inside of you by being an asshole, but you're talking to the queen of covering up hurt with assholeness, so forget it," Suki said roughly. "You can talk to me."

"No."

"Owen!"

"What? Why do you insist on knowing me? You don't want to know me, Suki. Trust me," Owen said angrily.

"You lost a child," Suki said simply. Owen froze.

"Excuse me?"

"And the way you look at Mia with her children, I'd say you lost a girlfriend or wife too."

"Stop!"

"I don't know what happened to them, but if Cipher was involved, I think it was bad."

"Shut up, Suki!"

"It makes sense why you wanted to go take her down. It's revenge."

"You need to stop," Owen said, advancing on her. Suki didn't back down.

"It's okay to be angry at her, angry at yourself. It's okay to miss them. It's okay to be sad," she finished, looking up at him as he loomed over her. He stood there trembling with anger. His hands shook uncontrollably. She simply looked at him calmly. Then suddenly, he wanted to talk about them, remember them. He wanted to share them with someone. He moved to sit on the step, and she sat down beside him.

"She was six," Owen said hoarsely. "My wife was late twenties."

"I'm listening," Suki said, touching his hand lightly.

"Isabel," he went on. "My little girl. She was...beautiful. And funny. So funny. That girl could make me bust my gut with laughter. At six!"

"She sounds wonderful."

"And Amy. Oh my God, Amy. She had the brightest smile. She could make me feel better with one kiss. They did not deserve the end they got. It's all my fault," Owen stopped suddenly, his throat tightening. He could see their faces. He wanted to beg for forgiveness, to hold them one more time.

"They know it's not your fault," Suki said softly.

"How do they know that?" he asked, his voice thick with tears.

"They just do. You loved them. Cipher is the one who hurt them, not you."

"But I was the protector. I should have saved them..."

"Owen, you couldn't have won against Cipher by yourself."

He was quiet at this. He knew Suki was right. That had also been before he was a monster. He'd been a one man show. Weak. Pathetic. He wiped his eyes fiercely then. He hated that he had shown any weakness.

"And here's the macho man back," Suki said, sighing. "Well, thanks for sharing with me."

"Don't tell..."

"I won't tell anyone," she cut him off. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," he said, looking up at her.

"Anytime."

He sat there staring at the skyline until the sun started to go down. He heard the cars revving on the street, and he knew it was soon going to be race time. That's when the fun would begin.


	12. Chapter 12

Brian felt that familiar anxiety he got before a race. It wasn't necessarily a bad anxiety, but it definitely wasn't helping. He looked over at Amelia in the car beside him and watched as she prepped everything on the inside.

"The last time I raced a car," Han's voice said in his earpiece. "I died."

"Well, don't die on us today," Brian ordered. He craned his neck to see Han behind him to the left. He got a thumb's up in return.

"Is anyone else feeling the need to throw up?" Eric asked.

"Just you," Amelia answered. Brian chuckled.

"I love this!" Suki cried. Leon had decided not to race in the end and set up to look for the police like he used to do. Brian didn't know if Leon ever raced to be honest.

"Good luck you guys," Leon said on cue. Brian flexed his hands and gripped the wheel. One of them had to win this race in order to save Amelia. He wished Mia was here, but she was at home with the little ones while Owen kept guard. He thought back to the older days when they raced together, but he knew those days were over. He sometimes wondered if he should stop doing stuff like this, but it hurt to think about never racing again. His thoughts were broken into by the sight of a scantily clad woman getting ready to drop the flag. All the cars were revving, anticipating the drop. Then, they were off.

 **Owen**

He couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was coming. He looked around the house, listening for suspicious noises. Mia was upstairs putting the kids to bed, and he could hear one of them fussing about not being tired. It sounded like Lei. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the couch nervously. The race would have started by now.

"You okay?" Mia asked, coming down the stairs and seeing him looking anxious.

"Fine," he nodded. She didn't press any further and went into the kitchen. Owen wondered how his brother was doing with his mission.

 **Deckard**

It had been too easy to find Farah in the courtyard and tell her she was going to see her sister. This wasn't a lie. She would be, just not in the way she expected. Deckard was not going to hurt her. That wasn't the plan. Farah was very sweet and happy, which he couldn't help but smile at. He escorted her to Letty's car and got her settled in the back. He got in next to Letty, and they took off. It was easy. Almost too easy. He'd used his British charm to tell the worker that he was a distant relative and flashed his fake I.D. and modified family photos to show her. Now all they had to do was meet up and prepare to find Cipher.

 **The Race**

Amelia was in the lead. Brian was right behind her. She didn't know where the others were. She shifted into another gear and drove faster, drifting around a tight corner. She had to admit that Brian was pretty good, just not as good as she was. They had about three more kilometers to go, and she could taste the victory.

"Don't get cocky," Brian's voice said. She laughed out loud.

Brian grinned to himself. She was a pretty good racer. He was waiting to use his NOS and blow past her at the final stretch. He could hear Han groaning in his ear about being so far behind. Suki was whooping every so often, so he knew she was doing fine. He looked in his rearview mirror quickly, and when he looked back in front of him, he saw the car come from nowhere and crash sideways into Amelia's car, shoving her off the road where her car started to flip and roll repeatedly.

"AMELIA!" he shouted.

"What?! What's going on?" Suki asked.

"Brian? What's wrong?" Eric's voice echoed.

"One of you finish this race," Brian ordered. "Amelia's been run off the road. I'm going back for her."

"You're in the lead, you finish," Han ordered. "I'll get her."

Brian knew Han was right, but he didn't want to leave his newfound sister behind either.

"I'm right behind you," Suki said. Brian saw her flash her lights at him. "Go back. I got this." He slammed on the brakes and swerved around while Suki shot past him in the lead. He gunned the engine and headed back for Amelia.

"Holy shit!" Han shouted in his ear.

"What?!"

"It's Takashi," Han answered.

 **Cipher**

She was waiting idly in the SUV parked on a side street for Takashi to come back with Amelia. Riku had been helpful in providing the details of the so called race, and it was easy to spot Amelia. She'd also spotted Han, Brian, and Eric. It was like Christmas morning. She didn't see Dom anywhere. This concerned her a little, but then again, he did have a baby, so he was probably safe and snug at home with the brat. She'd deal with him after. She was going to have some fun first.

 **Owen**

He just knew something was wrong. He pulled out his phone and called Leon, who told him there had been an accident and Amelia had been run off the road.

"She's here," Owen breathed. He just knew. He didn't need any evidence. Her presence was strong, and he felt it. He panicked, thinking about all those kids upstairs and Mia. He was trying to come up with a plan when there was a strong knock at the front door. Mia came out of the kitchen and looked at him and stared at the door.

"Get upstairs," he said quietly. He pulled out his gun and crept to the door. Mia hurried up the stairs. His heart was racing. How many of them were out there? Was he going to survive this?

"I know you're in there! Open the bloody damn door!"

"Ma?" he asked, horrified. He looked. She was indeed standing there with her arms crossed looking very unhappy. He opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Neither of you answer my calls. Then I find out you're involved in something you shouldn't be," she prattled on, barging into the house. Owen barely got out of her way.

"How did you...?"

"I have connections," Magdalene huffed. "Where is your brother?"

"He's in Athens," Owen answered.

"Athens?! What the hell is in Athens?!"

"Ma, you need to calm down," Owen said, holding out his hand. Mia appeared at the top of the stairs then looking concerned.

"Who's this?" Magdalene asked, looking her up and down.

"Someone I'm protecting right now. Ma, you need to leave," he ordered.

"Nonsense. I'm staying right here."

"Okay then, here," Owen said, shoving a gun into her hand.

"Excuse me?"

"I have to take care of something, and I need you to watch her and the kids," Owen said roughly.

"You don't even give your old mum a hug first," Magdalene said, looking at him sharply. He obliged reluctantly. When it ended, she promptly smacked him in the face.

"Ow!"

"That's for not including me in this," she sniffed. She turned to Mia. "Hello, dear. I'm Magdalene."

"Mia," she replied. They shook hands.

"Ma used to do some serious work with a special agency," Owen explained. "You're in good hands."

"What's happening?" Mia asked.

"Nothing major. I'll check in soon," Owen promised. He hurried out the door.

 **Han**

Seeing Takashi again brought it all back. The race. The people screaming. The accident. The fire. He shuddered. He knew he had to keep this man away from Amelia. He drove his car straight at Takashi, who started running. He soon disappeared into the brush, and Han knew he had to go after him on foot. At least this time, he had a gun. He got out of the car and chased after Takashi. He desperately hoped he wasn't running into a trap.

 **Brian**

He squealed to a stop by Amelia's car. He scrambled out and ran to her. Eric was there shortly after.

"Is she okay?!" he asked.

Brian didn't answer. He yanked the driver's door open and saw her lying limp against the steering wheel.

"Come on," he said, unclipping her belt and sliding her out into his arms. Her head lolled against his shoulder.

"Oh God," Eric said, aghast. She had a bad cut on her forehead. Brian guessed there would be glass in her somewhere too.

"Take her to the emergency department," Brian ordered after settling her into his car. "Something's not right here."

"Brian!" Owen's voice shouted. He whipped around.

"Aren't you supposed to be back home?" Brian demanded. Owen was out of breath.

"My mother is taking care of it."

"Your what?"

"Cipher is here," Owen said urgently. Brian and Eric both froze.

"You saw her?"

"No, but this has her written all over it. Who hit her?" Owen asked, gesturing.

"Some guy named Takashi."

Owen paled.

"What?" Eric asked.

"He's from the Japanese mob," Owen told them. "They've found him. This isn't supposed to happen yet!"

"Guys? There's a strange SUV just randomly parked over here," Leon's voice cut into their ear pieces suddenly.

"I'm on it," Owen said.

"I'm coming too," Brian told him. He reached back for his gun and pulled it out.

"I'll take her," Eric said, getting into Brian's car and speeding off. Owen and Brian crept around to where Leon said the car was. Owen pulled out his scope.

"It is her," he said. He showed Brian.

"She looks like a real bitch," Brian nodded. "What do we do?"

"She looks alone," Owen commented. He searched the area hard. Normally she had a goon squad with her.

"Too easy," Brian chimed in. Owen agreed. It was definitely too easy. Unless...

"She's working with Takashi," he figured out.

"What?" Brian asked.

"I'll bet you anything she's after Amelia. Han is just an extra perk," Owen went on.

"Why is she after my sister?"

"I bet she knows you're her brother too. That bitch knows everything," Owen growled.

"Wait, wait, I just sent Eric off with her alone..." Brian trailed off.

"There are too many variables," Owen muttered. "What is she really after?"

Brian tried to call Eric, but he didn't answer. He didn't feel good about it at all.

"He'll be all right. I have a feeling she doesn't know that Eric has Amelia right now. She's to relaxed."

"That doesn't give us much time before she figures it out," Brian noted.

"Well, hang on," Owen said, reaching for his phone.

 **Dom**

"You really think she's going to come?" Dom asked Deckard. They were at a resort in Athens watching Farah happily playing in the pool with Letty. She hadn't asked too many questions. She was just excited to be seeing her sister.

"If she cares, yes. If not, well, then we have a problem on our hands," Deckard said. He ignored his mother's phone call for the tenth time. Honestly, the woman was truly annoying sometimes.

"I don't like it," Roman said. "I smell a rat."

"Eric isn't answering his phone," Frank said, setting his down and frowning. Dom felt worried suddenly.

"Is the race going on right now?" Hobbs asked. "Might be why."

"Should be over by now," Frank mused, looking at his watch.

"Something's wrong," Roman said, starting to freak out.

"Relax," Deckard said. "If anything was wrong, Owen would call." Just then, his phone rang.

Owen.

"Shit," Deckard groaned.

 **Eric**

He arrived at the emergency department and hurried to get Amelia inside. A nurse took one look at him and called for help. Eric didn't think he could hold her much longer. She was heavy. Eventually, she was taken away, and he was left in the waiting room. He paced. Why was everything starting to go wrong? He hoped his sister wasn't too badly hurt. He saw a man dressed in black enter the hospital, and all the hairs on his neck stood up. He was a bad looking dude, and Eric just knew he was there for Amelia. The man caught his eye, looked down at something Eric swore was a photograph, and then looked back up at him sharply. Eric swore mentally. He took off running, the man chasing after him. Eric was very fast, and soon he was able to find cover. He pulled out his gun, sweeping the area with his eyes. Then, the man jumped him, making his gun go off. Eric landed hard with the man on top of him. He started kicking out, hearing the man grunt in pain. He rolled out from under him and aimed the gun at him.

"Don't move," he ordered. The man laughed.

"Go ahead. You're a dead man anyway," he scoffed.

"Who sent you?"

"None of your business."

"Need a hand?" a voice asked. Eric turned. His coworker, Dustin, was standing there grinning with his gun out too.

"What are you doing here?"

"Frank couldn't get a hold of you, so he sent me to help. Just in time too," Dustin laughed.

"I had this," Eric argued.

"You didn't," the man said, shaking his head. Dustin went around and cuffed him, hauling him over to his car.

"Thanks," Eric called after him. Dustin just raised a hand in the air in response. Eric went back into the hospital. He hoped that there wouldn't be anymore bad guys coming in here.

 **Han**

The first blow came out of nowhere. Han stumbled, clutching his face. Takashi came out of the shadows then, and the fight was on. Han did his best. He wasn't the greatest fist fighter ever, but he did know how to evade. Sort of. He was getting the shit kicked out of him, and he landed roughly onto the ground after the third blow to the head. Takashi bent down and wrapped an arm around his neck, choking him. Han didn't want to die. He had a lot to live for. He managed to stomp Takashi's foot and spin him off of him, throwing him back. Then, he remembered his gun. He whipped it out and fired. Takashi's face showed great surprise as he fell to his knees and then onto his face on the ground. Han was breathing heavily.

"He's dead," he said into his mouthpiece. "Takashi is dead."

"You okay?" Brian's voice came back.

"Yea. You? Amelia?"

"She's being taken care of. We're looking at Cipher right now," Brian said. "I think she's waiting for Takashi to come back with my sister."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Meet up with Suki. Collect the winnings and go back home to wait for us."

"Got it."

 **Brian**

He listened as Owen explained to Deckard what was going on. It was decided that Brian and Owen would ambush her there.

"You think that's safe?" Brian asked. "Where her goons at?"

"I don't know. Either she's gotten sloppy or she really believes in Taka what's his name," Owen replied. "You ready?"

"I was born ready," Brian said, loading his gun. They moved forward. It would be a miracle if they captured her, but sometimes, miracles did happen.

* * *

 **Getting closer to the end!**


	13. Chapter 13

Brian felt the blood roaring in his ears as they approached Cipher.

"Surprise," Owen said, holding his gun to her head. She gave him a mildly irritated look.

"You're awfully foolish," she sighed.

"You're awfully by yourself," Owen said. Brian detected a flicker of fear but it was gone very quickly.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Get your ass out of the car, now," Owen ordered. "Hands where I can see them." Brian kept his gun trained on her as she got out.

"Happy?" she asked, doing as he said. Brian went over and searched her before pulling out his old spare handcuffs.

"On your knees," Owen said.

"You going to kill me?" she asked, smirking. "Is that your revenge? Took you long enough."

"Oh no," Owen said softly. He bent down and showed her his phone. "I have a different revenge in mind." Cipher took two seconds to realize what he was showing her.

"What the HELL?!" she bellowed. "How did you...? When did you...?"

"Hurts doesn't it?" he shouted. "It hurts to see someone you love about to die, huh?!"

"Owen," Brian started. He hadn't realized that was the plan. There must be some mistake.

"You wouldn't. She's innocent! She's not well," Cipher growled.

"My family was innocent too, bitch," Owen said, hitting her in the face as hard as he could. She grunted and went down. Brian let him have another shot in before stopping him.

"Enough," he said roughly, grabbing Owen's elbow.

"You don't get it," Owen said. "She killed a six year old, Brian. _A six year old_." Brian felt himself stiffen in shock. He looked at Cipher.

"You bitch," he said through gritted teeth. Owen dialed his phone to call Deckard.

"We got her," he said. "What do you want to do?"

"She's gonna get Han off the hitlist," Deckard said. "Or else it's bye bye to her sister."

"Got it."

"Well? What blackmail situation do you have in mind?" Cipher asked.

"You're gonna call off Han's order of execution," Owen answered.

"That is out of my control," Cipher said calmly.

"Like hell it is. Get up," Owen said, yanking her to her feet. Brian watched this woman carefully. She definitely put on the tough act. Deep inside, he wondered if she was just a little bit scared.

 **Dom**

"I thought we weren't hurting her?" Dom asked Deckard after hearing the phone conversation.

"I'm not. She doesn't know that, though," Deckard answered. "Let her sweat a little."

"She won't help Han."

"I know, but she's contained at least until we get there."

"What do we do with Farah?"

"She can come too."

 **Han & Suki **

"Now what?" Suki asked after getting the winnings given to her. She and Han were standing with Leon. Suki wasn't really into talking to Han, but she had no choice.

"I'm going to the hospital to be with Amelia," Leon said. "You guys can do whatever you want." He got back into his car and pulled away, screeching his tires.

"Well?" Han asked.

"I am not going home. Where they at?" Suki asked, meaning Brian and Owen.

"At Amelia's garage," Han answered, looking at Brian's text.

"Then let's go."

 **Owen**

He was seething inside. There was nothing more he wanted than to kill this woman, to make her suffer unbearable before she died. He still remembered the fresh screams through the phone as she shot his family. Brian made sure Cipher was securely done up to a chair in Amelia's garage.

"Where your boys at, huh?" Brian asked.

"You'll see," she smirked.

Brian looked up as Han entered with Suki.

"What are you two doing here?" Owen demanded.

"So this is the evil bitch who murdered your family," Suki said, crossing her arms angrily.

"I killed Takashi," Han said to Brian. Owen saw Cipher twitch a little.

"Did you hear that? Your boy is dead. He ain't gonna save your ass," Owen said loudly into her ear.

"Nobody saves me," she said simply. Owen wanted to hit her again so badly. Ten years ago, she'd ripped everything from him, made him a criminal, and then years later left him to die. It turned out he didn't have to hit her cos Suki beat him to it.

"Whoa!" Brian called, witnessing it. Suki shook her hand, wincing. Cipher's lip was bleeding now. Owen removed her from sight.

"While that was incredibly sweet of you, please refrain from beating up the captive," he told her.

"I hate her, Owen. I hate her for doing what she did to you," Suki said. His throat was tight.

"I hate her too," he agreed.

"Hey, Owena," Cipher called, making his name feminine. "You might not want to kill me just yet."

"That's not the plan. You're gonna fix things with the mob first."

"I told you, I do not have control over that. You killed the man who was in control of that. He was the one who wanted you dead. The rest didn't care. They were just going to kill him if he didn't succeed in bringing Han back. End of story," Cipher finished, bored.

"So...I'm free?" Han asked.

"I don't buy it," Brian said quickly.

"How's your little girl?" Cipher asked Han, who paled.

"She's bluffing, man," Brian said, trying to calm him down.

"Am I?" she asked. Her phone started buzzing in her pocket then.

"Shit," Brian muttered, growing afraid.

"If I don't answer that, they'll probably kill her," Cipher said softly.

"No way," Owen said. "Ma is there. She's tougher than hell. They wouldn't stand a chance."

"You're really sure about that?" Cipher taunted.

"Come on!" Han said, yanking Brian's arm and hauling ass out of there. Brian was on his tail.

"Big mistake," Cipher whispered.

"Stop messing with our heads," Owen snapped. "That's the only thing you're good at."

"I'm scared, Owen," Suki said. Owen looked over at her. He didn't want to admit that he was scared too.

 **Dom**

They were flying back to New York. Dom was jiggling his legs anxiously. Farah was sleeping, the excitement of seeing her sister being too much for her. Letty was resting against Dom. Hobbs and Deckard were playing cards while Roman kept his hands busy with snacks. Tej was up chatting with the pilot.

"Is everything ever going to be all right again?" Letty asked suddenly. Dom kissed the side of her head.

"Soon," he promised. He was trying not to think about Cipher being so close to home without him being there. It just didn't feel right. Something was wrong.

 **Deckard**

He was feeling anxious. His brother alone with Cipher wasn't going to end well, and that bitch seemed to have endless goons to just appear from nowhere. They had to get there and soon before she got carried away. They had five more hours to go. It was utter torture.

"Gin," Hobbs said triumphantly.

"Screw you," Deckard muttered. He collected the cards and started shuffling. His concentration wasn't on the game at all. That was the only way this guy was even winning. Once they landed, he had some serious work to do.

 **Eric**

Leon came charging into the hospital only to find Eric on a chair trying to sleep.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Still in surgery," Eric answered. "They said she'll be all right, though."

"Thank God," Leon said, collapsing down beside him. "I was really scared."

"Me too."

"What happened to you?" Leon asked, seeing Eric's face suddenly.

"Oh. A bad guy tried to get me, but I won," Eric dismissed. "It's part of the job."

"Um, are there more bad guys?"

"No. My team is watching the place. No one else is in sight."

"I hope you're right," Leon said, looking around. He didn't like hospitals, not after Vince almost died all those years ago. They had to bust him out before the cops came. It had been tricky. Then he'd heard Vince had died a few years later anyway. That was two from their original group. Leon didn't have such a good feeling about the rest.

 **Brian**

Full panic set in when he arrived home to find nobody there. Han was amping up with anxiety too. He pulled out his phone to call Owen.

"Yea?" Owen asked.

"There is no one here," Brian told him.

"What?!"

"They're gone."

"Shit. All right."

Owen hung up, and Brian let his arm dangle, the phone hanging from his fingers. Mia and the kids were gone. He could see blood. Something bad had happened here.

 **Owen**

"Where are they?!" Owen screamed, slapping Cipher hard. She didn't answer. She just started to laugh manically. Suki was crying.

"Don't look now, but you're screwed," Cipher said to him. He whipped around, seeing three men and a teenage girl approaching. They all had guns aimed at him. Suki clutched Owen's arm, hiding behind him. Owen had his gun raised, but he was staring at the girl. Suki felt him go tense.

"Isa?" he asked. The girl stared hard at him, not giving anything away.

"Do you believe in ghosts, Owen?" Cipher asked. Owen was speechless. She was ten years older, but it was his Isabel, the little girl he'd long believed to have been dead.

"Stand down, or I will kill you," Isabel said. Her voice was hard and angry. Cipher started to laugh again.

 **Mia & Magdalene**

"Well," Magdalene said, hanging up the bad guy's phone. "Looks like their boss has been detained."

"Is that a good thing?" Mia asked. She was still in shock. For an older woman, she certainly was spry. Those six men had no idea what hit them. Mia had helped tuck them away in the garage to be dealt with later.

"Possibly. I think we'd best collect the little ones and get out of here," Magdalene said.

"Of course," Mia said. She went to wake the kids. They were groggy and tired, but they at least didn't argue. Magdalene helped her load them into the van. She was grateful the woman loaded her guns outside and out of sight of the children.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Why, dear, I'm retired, extremely dangerous," Magdalene winked.

"I see," Mia said, nodding slowly. She closed her door, and Magdalene tucked her weaponry between her legs. They headed for a safer location. Mia just hoped that Brian would know she and the kids were all right.


	14. Chapter 14

"Isabel," Owen said, louder. She never broke eye contact with him. The other three men moved in, cutting them off.

"As you can see, she doesn't respond to you anymore," Cipher explained. "She was very hurt to learn that her Daddy had abandoned her."

"I never did!" Owen shouted. "Isabel, she's lying to you."

"Get on the ground," Isabel ordered.

"No," Owen said. One man already had Suki detained. He was left standing while the third untied Cipher. This couldn't be happening.

"I don't actually kill children, Owen," Cipher said in his ear. "She has learned so much from me. You could almost say I was like a mother to her."

"Don't you EVER say that!" Owen shouted. He put his gun against her temple.

"Ohhh. That's nice," Cipher said, closing her eyes. Isabel struck Owen in the face hard with the butt of his gun. He went down hard.

"Stop," he said. She ignored him.

"You see? She only responds to me," Cipher said. "Good work, Isa."

"You don't get to call her that," Owen growled as the first man yanked him up. Cipher signaled them to take Suki and Owen outside.

"Where are we going?" Suki asked.

"Riku didn't say which one he wanted, Han or you," Cipher said. "Since your brother bailed, I guess it's you."

"So it's Riku working with the mob," Owen said, trying to get more information from her.

"He's into lots of things," Cipher dismissed. Once they were all loaded into the van, the second man drove off. Owen stared at his daughter. She refused to look at him. He couldn't believe this was happening.

 **Brian**

"Owen's not answering," Brian said.

"Neither is Suki," Han responded. They looked at each other.

"This got way out of control way too quickly," Brian said. "I gotta call in the big guys."

"You can't bring FBI into this," Han said, preventing Brian from dialing. "I'm a dead man, remember?"

"My wife and children, Dom's son, and your daughter are missing," Brian snapped. "You really wanna worry about that right now?!"

His phone rang then, and he answered it.

"It's me," Mia said.

"Oh thank God! Where are you?" Brian asked.

"I'm with Magdalene. We're safe. She single handedly killed six people, Brian. I feel pretty safe with her," Mia reassured him. Han was staring at Brian, so he covered the phone to relay to him what Mia had just said. He was extremely relieved.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked.

"We are at a safe place. Can you promise me you'll be okay?"

"I'll do my best," Brian said. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Now what?" Han asked once Brian hung up.

"We gotta get to that hospital before she gets Amelia," Brian said. They hurried to Han's car.

 **Eric**

"You can see her now," a nurse said, startling Eric out of his doze. Leon was already to his feet. Eric followed behind, feeling foggy. He became more alert once he saw Amelia in the bed all banged up.

"Hey," she wheezed.

"Hey, baby," Leon said, moving in to kiss her. "You okay?"

"I hurt."

"I bet."

"Where's Brian?"

"He's otherwise engaged with something," Eric answered. He didn't really know where Brian was. He was going to call him once he left the room.

"That's code for you don't know, isn't it?" Amelia asked. He lowered his gaze. She was good. Must be the twin thing.

"When can you get out of here?" Leon asked.

"They said maybe tomorrow. They want to observe me overnight to make sure there isn't any other complications."

"Okay," Leon bobbed his head. Eric glanced at his phone. Brian had texted.

 **Stay there. Cipher got away. Be alert.**

"Shit," Eric swore. Trouble was going to start.

 **Mia**

"Where's Daddy?" Jack asked, tugging on Mia's sleeve.

"He's busy with Uncle Han. Go back to sleep," Mia urged, tucking Jack into the bedsheets again.

"Owen isn't answering," Magdalene said. "That isn't good."

"He's in danger?"

"One might assume so."

"Oh no."

"It's all right, dear. He's tough."

 **Owen**

He was infuriated. Cipher had had his daughter all this time. She had poisoned Isabel's mind, and now he was most likely going to die by her hand. Trust Cipher to get the ultimate revenge. He barely listened to Suki's chanting of reassurance to herself. He didn't believe they were going to be "just fine."

"Team one isn't answering," the second man said to Cipher.

"Neither is Team two," the third chimed in. Owen could see Cipher was shocked at this. She hid it quickly.

"No matter. All I need is the girl and we're all set."

"I'm assuming you mean Amelia," Owen said.

"Of course. Riku wants her dead for losing so much money."

"Death doesn't always have to be the answer, you know," Owen said.

"Says the man who shot his own helper in cold blood?" Cipher pointed out.

"I'm not him anymore. You didn't ruin me forever."

"Aww. You're cute. Now shut up."

"We have arrived, ma'am," the driver called. Cipher smiled.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?"

 **Eric**

"Eric! There's a van out here. I don't like it," Dustin said into Eric's ear.

"She's here," Eric said, horrified. He looked at Amelia.

"What?" Leon asked.

"She's not safe here."

"I'm not bustin' her out of here," Leon argued.

"We have to. They've come to get her."

"Who?"

"Cipher!"

"Who's that?"

"A really, really bad woman. Trust me."

"All right," Leon grumbled. He went to pick up Amelia.

"So romantic," she said. "Sweeping me off my feet to escape from a hospital."

"Where to, man?" Leon asked.

"Um...this way," Eric answered, pointing. He led the way. He really had no idea what he was doing. He wished Frank was there.

 **Brian**

"That's her," Brian whispered, pointing. Han peered through the binoculars to see. It was indeed Cipher. He saw Suki tied up in the back with Owen when the back door opened briefly to let a man out.

"Not good," Han gulped.

"Where you at, Eric?" Brian asked into the phone.

"Here," Eric said. There was a knock on the car door. Han opened it to reveal Amelia, Leon, and Eric.

"Get in," Brian ordered. Eric squeezed in between Han and Brian to see Cipher.

"Call Mia and find out where they are. I need to take you guys to them," Brian said. Leon obeyed.

"How are we gonna save them?" Eric asked, seeing Owen and Suki as well.

"I'm thinking," Brian said. "First, we gotta get Amelia far away from here."

"I got it," Leon said, hanging up with Mia and giving Brian directions. Brian started the car and quietly drove away. He hoped Owen and Suki could hold out a little longer.

 **Owen**

"She's gone," the third man said to Cipher. She punched the side of the van angrily.

"All right," she said. "I guess it comes down to this. Let's go." They drove to a new location, and Owen and Suki were led inside to the basement and shoved to the floor side by side.

"We'll deal with you later," Cipher promised as she left. Isabel didn't look at Owen as she stood guard.

"I'm sorry," Owen to said to Suki. "You would have been better off at home with my mother. That's embarrassing to say."

"It's okay. I'm with you," Suki said. Owen felt heat to his face then. What did she mean by that? She smiled sadly at him.

"Shut up," Isabel ordered. Owen gritted his teeth. He had to get through to his daughter. He just had to.

 **Six hours later**

"Eric sent me his location," Frank said. "Let's go rally and then clean up this mess, shall we?"

"Agreed," Hobbs nodded. Deckard wasn't getting a hold of Owen, so he knew what that meant. It wasn't good.

"Is the baby safe?" Letty asked.

"All the children are safe thanks to Deckard's mother," Frank answered. "That's where we are headed actually." When they arrived, Dom immediately went to check on his son. Baby Brian was sleeping like an angel. It was almost six a.m., and Dom knew that boy would be waking up soon.

"What's the plan?" Hobbs asked.

"We gotta get Owen and Suki back. Dustin had them followed. They're awaiting orders."

"All right. Let's start with that," Frank agreed. "I'm assuming Riku is gonna meet her there."

"Probably. He's been on the move since three a.m.," Eric added.

"Okay. So, who's with me?" Frank asked. Everyone but Amelia, Mia, and Magdalene stepped forward.

"All right," Eric nodded.

"Here's the plan..." Frank started as everyone huddled in closer.

 **Owen**

The sun was rising. He felt hopeless suddenly. Isabel hadn't moved a muscle, and she wasn't talking to him.

"Wakey, wakey," the one man said, coming down the stairs. "Let's go."

Owen and Suki tramped up the stairs and out into the yard. Cipher was waiting by the van.

"Riku has suggested a different location," she said. "Seems he's being followed, which means we are too."

"My brother will kill you," Owen said. "I know he will. He'll kill Farah too."

"Not a chance," Cipher said. She didn't watch as they were shoved into the back of the van again. Owen knew Deckard would be back by now. He hoped they had a plan. He hoped it was a good one.

* * *

 **Super, super close to the end guys. I hope it's being enjoyed. I hope my twist about Isabel being alive was interesting a little bit.**


	15. Chapter 15

Deckard split off alone as planned. He was going to find a way to rescue his brother while the others distracted Cipher. It was worth a shot. Deckard wasn't exactly a force to be reckoned with either, not that Cipher would fully understand that. Intel explained where Cipher was headed, and that was where the others were going to cut her off. According to Eric's man, Dustin, she only had three men with her. Piece of cake. This puzzled Deckard, though, as he wondered why Owen hadn't been able to take down just three men. There had to be something they were missing.

"In position?" Hobbs asked in his earpiece.

"Yes."

"Good. We're almost there."

Deckard sat back and waited. He was once a shadow. He could be one again.

 **Brian**

His heart was pounding. They crept to the house where Cipher had disappeared into. Another sedan was already out front. That could only mean that Riku was there as well.

"After this, I'm going back to racing," Dom muttered. Brian stifled a chuckle.

"After this, there won't be any reasons to do this," he answered.

"I hope you're right," Dom sighed. Letty had made a similar statement before he left the car. She was staying there with Farah, who was their last ditch attempt if this all went south.

"All this guns and roses shit is getting old," Roman chimed in. "Man, I wanna go back to L.A. cos at least there were hotter chicks there."

"He's right," Tej agreed. He was thinking about Suki. She hadn't contacted him at all since he'd left. She had said they were solid, but Tej hadn't figured out if that meant solid as in friends or as in a relationship. That part hadn't been discussed.

"If we make this bust, my career gets an upgrade," Frank said.

"Oh yea?" Dom asked.

"Yea. We've been trying to get this guy for years."

"Let's hope it works out that way then," Brian commented. He went over the plan again. Leon was in a getaway car up the street while Han was in another car on a different street. Mia and Magdalene were with the kids and Amelia. Hobbs and Eric was with Dustin and his team. Deckard was being a shadow. Frank's team was rather large, so Brian felt safe. They surrounded the perimeter of the house, and Frank signaled to Eric.

"Distraction time," he smiled.

 **Owen**

There was a noise outside, and everyone inside froze. Riku lifted his grizzled head and looked out the window. The sun had just come up. It illuminated the scar that went halfway around his head.

"Go see," Riku ordered six of his men. Owen could tell these guys were top of the line military trained. They also looked mean. Riku turned back to Cipher.

"They want Han," he said again.

"I don't have Han. I have his sister. With her, you should be able to get Han," Cipher explained. She was growing frustrated.

"You failed."

"I didn't fail. I improvised."

"Still fail."

"Maybe Han is outside right now," Cipher suggested. Owen really hoped not. No offense to the guy, but he wasn't exactly fighting material. He'd seen the video footage some pedestrian had captured and put on youtube while he was in the hospital half dead. It had made him laugh. Riku didn't say another word. When his men didn't return, he signaled the last six to check it out. A shot was fired. Cipher and Riku immediately jumped into action. Cipher's three men and Isabel herded Owen and Suki into a corner, guns pointed.

"Looks like your friends are here," Cipher sneered, having surveyed the yard.

"We go now," Riku said, yanking on Suki.

"No!" Owen shouted. He kicked out, but Riku smashed his face with his elbow. Owen could taste his blood from his nose. He watched helpless as Riku went out the back with Suki. Cipher remained with her men.

"I'm going to enjoy this," she smirked, stepping towards Owen.

"That's what you think," Deckard said, making them all whip around. He was standing there with a machine gun aimed at all of them. He took in his brother's face. Suki was nowhere to be seen.

"Ah yes. The distraction so you could save your wittle brudder," Cipher taunted. She turned to her goons. "Kill him."

"Wait!" Owen shouted. Cipher slipped away as Deckard shot the first three men and turned to Isabel.

"NO!" Owen screamed, throwing himself in front of her. He felt the bullet rip through him.

"What the F***K Owen!" Deckard shouted. Isabel sprinted after Cipher. Deckard crouched by his brother, seeing how bad the damage was.

"It went through," Owen grunted. "I'm fine."

"Why the bloody HELL did you do that?" Deckard demanded.

"She's my daughter."

"WHAT?!"

"You didn't know this, but I had a wife and a daughter. Cipher killed my wife ten years ago. I thought she'd killed Isa too, but she's alive. That was her. I gotta save her."

"She tried to kill me!" Deckard yelled. "What kind of niece does that to their uncle?!"

"She has some issues," Owen winced. Deckard hauled him up and cut him loose. He handed him a gun then.

"You're insane," Deckard said. "Wait til Mum finds out."

"Can we not for right now?"

"Fine."

Deckard hurried in the direction that Cipher went. The door led to a high garden wall where a door was at the end.

"Damn," he said. He carefully walked towards it. Owen scanned around. He didn't see anything.

"Riku got away with Suki," Owen said finally.

"Ah shit," Deckard muttered. This was just getting better and better. It was silent out front. He hoped that was a good sign.

 **Eric**

He saw Riku rushing off with Suki, and he signaled his team to follow. The others could deal with Cipher. He couldn't let this guy get away with an innocent person. Suddenly, Owen appeared with Deckard.

"She's that way," Eric pointed. Owen and Deckard put their heads together, and Owen then joined Eric to save Suki while Deckard went the other way. They weren't long approaching Riku as he was nearing his private helicopter.

"Freeze!" Eric shouted. The man turned, holding a gun to Suki's head.

"Damn it," Owen growled.

"Back off," Riku ordered. "Or she dies."

"Stall him," Owen ordered. He had an idea. He edged himself to the end of the group.

"There's no need for this," Eric went on. "Just let her go."

"You must think I'm stupid," Riku said.

"Not stupid. Not smart either," Eric commented. Owen took aim then, and shot Riku right in the hand that was holding the gun. He screamed, and Suki swung to kick him hard in the kneecap. He went down, and she sprinted towards Owen. He grabbed her and hurried to get her away from the action. Eric moved in with his team to arrest Riku.

"You all right?" Owen asked, freeing her.

"I am now," she said. Then she saw him fully. "What the hell? What happened?" She examined his gunshot wound.

"Deckard almost shot my daughter," Owen answered.

"You really have faith in her, don't you?"

"I do. Maybe that makes me crazy, but I know she's still in there."

"Then let's go find out," Suki urged. She grabbed his hand, and they ran back to the house.

 **Dom**

When he saw Cipher, the rage inside him exploded. He wanted to hurt her so badly for everything she'd done, including killing Helena. The woman had no heart. She walked by with her gun raised followed by a teenage girl also holding up a gun. They were intending to run away together it looked like. With everyone else preoccupied with Riku's last six men, no one but Dom noticed her.

"Not on my watch," Dom growled. He chased after Cipher once she believed she was free and clear. The girl had vanished. Dom lunged and brought Cipher down. She let out a yelp but recovered quickly. The fight was on. She was tougher than Dom anticipated. She was good at blocking too. They kicked and punched and threw each other around for a bit. Now, they were at a stand off, fists raised and breaths heavy and panting.

"It's over," Dom said.

"Only when I say it is," Cipher snapped. They heard a gun click then, and they both turned to see the teenage girl back.

"Isabel," Cipher said, relieved. "Thank God. You can do the honors. Kill this man."

"With pleasure," Isabel said. She aimed and fired two shots. Cipher's eyes widened when they struck her in the chest. She fell almost in slow motion, and Dom was very confused as to what just happened. Isabel looked at him. He stared back.

"She killed my mother," she said simply, holstering her gun.

"She's good at that," Dom noted. Isabel turned and walked away, leaving Dom standing over Cipher's dead body.

 **Brian**

Frank detained the man once they heard Riku had been arrested. It turned out they weren't so willing to die for him when he himself was caught. Brian saw Dom coming towards him looking shell shocked.

"Where were you?" Brian asked.

"Cipher," Dom answered.

"What?! Where?" Brian demanded.

"She's dead," Dom told him. Brian was stunned.

"You?"

"No. Some girl."

"Wow. It's really over then."

"Yea. Someone tell Letty so she can come up with some story for Farah. I actually feel bad for her," Dom said.

"She couldn't help her sister was so evil."

"No, but she was all she had left."

Brian looked at Dom, unsure of what else to say. They left it unspoken.

 **Deckard**

He saw Owen and Suki arrive as Frank and his team finished handcuffing the goons. He strolled over to them.

"Is she gone?" Owen asked.

"I haven't seen her," Deckard replied. "I'm sorry." He had no idea his brother had such a domestic life before becoming the hardened criminal Deckard knew. It appeared now that perhaps Owen was finding redemption from all that.

"Cipher is dead," Deckard reported, having just found that out from Brian a moment earlier.

"Good riddance," Owen commented. He felt nothing. It didn't matter anymore. She'd taken away the only thing he wanted: his daughter.

"I'm sorry, mate," Deckard said, clapping Owen's shoulder. "Now go get that looked at." He gestured to Owen's wound.

"I'll take you," Suki said, leading him away towards the ambulance that was sitting there. EMS had arrived once it was all over. A couple of Frank's team members had been wounded too. Then, Owen caught something out of the corner of his eye.

"Wait," he said, pulling away. Suki didn't follow, knowing he needed to do this alone. He approached Isabel carefully, unsure if she was still wanting to kill him.

"You're my Dad," she said simply.

"I am."

"You thought I was dead."

"I did."

"I'm not."

"I see that."

"So now what?"

"You still wanna kill me?" he asked.

"Not anymore. Cipher may have believed I was on her side, but I was really just waiting to avenge Mom," Isabel said.

"I'm so, so sorry," Owen started. Isabel held up her hand to stop him.

"You couldn't have saved her. There were too many of them, and I'd be an orphan if you had tried."

"I know you're right, but it still hurts."

"Then we can hurt together," Isabel said. She looked small and vulnerable then. Owen stepped towards her until he was able to pull her into a strong hug. She started to cry.

"It's okay," he soothed.

"Daddy," she cried, clutching his shirt. Owen rocked her back and forth, knowing that they would get through this together.

* * *

 **I'm posting the epilogue too as there hasn't been much interest in this story, and I want it to be complete finally lol.**


	16. Chapter 16

****Don't miss chapter 15. I'm posting this at the same time, so read it first before reading this chapter.****

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Cheers!" Brian shouted, clinking his glass to everyone else's. They were at Dom's house celebrating. The usual barbecue scene was taking place, and Roman had to say grace because he stuck his hand into the fried chicken dish first. No surprises there.

"Back to normal," Dom noted happily. Jack, Emily, and Lei were playing while Mia tried to round them up for dinner. Letty had little Brian in her lap while trying to feed him some beans. He was trying.

"So this is what a family gathering looks like," Amelia noted. She was next to Leon, nursing a beer. She had been healing well considering, but she still had some scars.

"It's my first," Eric said, grinning. He was perched at the end of the table, looking around at everyone with glee.

"Won't be your last," Brian laughed. He looked at his twin siblings then, realizing that they had so much to talk about and catch up on now that the danger was over. He was greatly looking forward to it. He caught Dom's eye, who grinned at him. Maybe he didn't know shit about his dad, but he did know that his dad contributed to this moment right here without realizing it. Brian could thank him for that.

"Food," Jack said hungrily, tugging at Brian's pantleg.

"Oh, now you're hungry," Brian said, laughing. He picked Jack up and handed him a piece of bread. Mia had Emily on the other side of the table.

"This looks fantastic," Tej said, finally returning from his talk with Suki. Brain could tell that it didn't end the way Tej had been hoping.

"You all right?" Brian asked him.

"Yea. I mean, it was a long time coming. We were starting to drift before this even happened."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all good. We're still friends."

"That's good."

"Cheers," Tej said, bumping his fist against Brian's. "Now, load me up!" He passed his plate to Dom, who put some chicken on it.

"I'm heading back to L.A. after this," Roman said after a while. "It's been real, but I gotta figure some shit out down there."

"A'ight," Tej nodded. "I'll come with."

"Nice! We can work on that shop of yours."

"What do you mean, 'work'?"

Brian laughed as they started bickering. He noticed Han with Lei and Suki standing to the side. He wondered if they had talked things out yet.

"I forgive you," Suki said to Han. She noticed Brian was watching them.

"You do?" Han asked, surprised.

"Yes. This whole thing with Owen and his daughter has made me realize that family is important. You are my family, and even though you left and it hurt, I know why you did it, and I now understand it. And you're here now, so why don't we start over?"

"I'd like that," Han smiled. "So, you and Owen, huh?"

"It sort of just happened," Suki blushed.

"Let me know if I have to give him the Talk," Han warned, teasing.

"I'd love to see that," Suki snickered. She hugged Han then.

"I love you, sis," he said.

"I love you too."

"Heyo!" Deckard called, arriving with Owen and Isabel. "Is it too late for grub?"

"You're just in time," Dom replied. "Have a seat."

"Hurry up before Roman eats it all," Letty snickered, making Roman protest. Deckard made his way over while Owen paused next to Suki, who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"So, a niece huh?" Dom said to Deckard, looking over at them.

"Yea. And she's tough as hell! I look forward to doing some more training with her," Deckard said, rubbing his hands together. "It'll be some good uncle/niece bonding."

"I bet," Dom laughed. "So how did the whole Japanese mob thing get handled?"

"Well, Cipher had a lot of money, so we just wired them what Han had stolen. End of story."

"How did you get Cipher's money?"

"Don't ask those kind of questions," Deckard said simply.

"All right," Dom nodded, not pressing any further. He didn't really want to know.

"Farah is looked after for life," Deckard added. "In case you were wondering. Like I said, Cipher had a LOT of money."

"She's okay back in Athens?"

"Yea. Very upset her sister is dead, but the ladies at the group home are very good with her. She'll be all right. She has the good memories of Cipher to hold on to."

"At least she has that," Dom agreed. He looked over at Eric and Amelia chatting, Brian with his son, and everyone else having a good time. Letty gave him a secret smile when his eyes landed on hers. He made a note to spend some quality time with her later. The future definitely looked peaceful for now. He hoped it would stay that way. His family was together with the addition of a new family. Magdalene couldn't be there, but she sent her regards. Owen, Deckard, and Isabel were now laughing with each other, and Dom felt glad that Owen finally had a family again. Suki had filled them in on what happened earlier. Dom now understood what Owen had meant back in London. He had to give the guy credit for trying to redeem himself. He saw Han tickling a very giggly Lei, and it was a beautiful sight.

"All's well that ends well, eh?" Brian said, nudging him and breaking him out of his thoughts.

"It is," Dom nodded.

"Wanna race after?"

"Why, so you can be humiliated again?"

"Oh no. I'm gonna win this time."

"Pfft. Sure."

"I will!"

"Um, excuse me? I'm going to win," Amelia butted in.

"Not against Dom," Brian told her.

"You just admitted you're gonna lose," Dom laughed.

"No! She won't pass you. I will pass you and win."

"You can try."

They continued to bicker lightheartedly while everyone else chatted and ate. All was well indeed.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope it was enjoyed. I hope it wasn't boring. I was hoping for a little more interest, but that's okay. I understand life is busy. I probably won't write another story for this fandom, though. If you like my style of writing, feel free to check out my profile :) Cheers!**


End file.
